Bound
by summer3
Summary: Starts off at Caroline's 18th birthday. Klaus heals her and they form a bond... What happens when they become friends? Will their friendship manage to escalate to a romance or will the original family and the Mystic Falls gang interfere? Mostly canon. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

The Bite

 **Caroline POV**

I was sitting in my bedroom, waiting to die. I knew it wouldn't be long. Tyler had bitten me. My boyfriend. The guy I loved had bitten me. I just couldn't understand how he was incapable of fighting the sire bond for me. Stefan fought compulsion for Elena, so why couldn't our love be as epic? My mom has been trying to help, but in the end she knew I was going to die. On my birthday, none the less. I heard my bedroom door open and saw Klaus coming in. Probably to mock my death.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked. That was a question usually asked in fear of dying, but at that moment I wasn't afraid. I had taken the past few hours and dedicated them to accepting the fact that I was dying at my boyfriends hands. I knew he felt awful about it, too. I asked this question with every bit of defiance I could muster.

"On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?" Klaus asked. I expected there to be some sort of playfulness, teasing in his tone, but to my surprise he said as if he was actually asking, and his face said that he was disgusted by the idea, which would have made me laugh if I wasn't afraid of the pain that would follow the act. If anything his face looked like he was in more pain than me.

"Yes." I croaked after a few moments of thought and staring into his eyes. Maybe it was the werewolf venom getting to me, making me hallucinate, or maybe I was just trying to see the good in him, but I thought I saw some pain in his eyes by my statement, and those blue orbs that brought so much fear to the eyes of enemies suddenly looked more appealing to look at as I died than they did moments ago. I shut my eyes and breathed deeply as he slowly walked towards me, frowning as he pulled the thin blanket away from my shoulder to observe the wound my boyfriend had inflicted. He sighed out, almost disappointed as he stepped a bit away from me.

"That looks bad… My apologies but you're what's known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal." He said. I winced. That's what really stung. Ever since I became a vampire, hell ever since Damon moved to town that's all I've been. Collateral damage. I knew I should expect a monster like him to say that, but it still hurt.

"I love birthdays." He said. I scoffed.

"Yeah, aren't you like a billion or something?" I said, rolling my eyes. I was trying to play it off like that whole collateral damage thing didn't hurt, and it seemed like it was working.

"Well you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free." Klaus whispered. It sounded nice, this idea. Sadly it was one I would never get to live, considering my final moments were coming shortly.

"No. I'm dying." I reminded him, hoping this would stop the flow of words that were possibly more agonizing than the bite. Even if I did manage to live through this nasty bite, I would never get through the hell hole that was Mystic Falls.

"And I could let you. Die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries. Truth be told." Klaus said. My expression must have looked scared, but I wasn't. I was just… confused, alarmed, almost. I had never met this side of him. The side that cares. I didn't think Klaus, of all people had one of those sides, but despite the fact that it must be rusty, it was a really nice side to behold.

"But I'll let you in on a little secret. There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music. Genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have 1,000 more birthdays. All you have to do is ask." Klaus said. I was blinking back tears, trying to fight the effect those words had on me. I wanted so badly to do it. To see all of the genuine beauty he was describing. But I knew I couldn't. I knew I never could, either.

"I don't want to die." I said, giving up fighting back the tears. Hell to my mascara. I knew the idea of me ever leaving Mystic Falls, leaving my friends, leaving the save Elena crew was absolutely insane. But if there was a chance I could get out of this mess without dying, a chance that I could see all of those things, then I was going to take it any chance I got. He was seated at the end of my bed, and gently pulled me into his arms. Despite how careful he was trying to be, which was very nice, especially from him my shoulder moved and the mere move made my whole body burn. I gasped at the movement, wincing slightly. He put his arm in front of me, just waiting for me to bite into it.

"There you go sweetheart, have at it." Klaus offered. I stared at it. My cure. He had offered it to me, practically on a silver platter. I bit while I had the chance he was so generously offering.

"Happy birthday, Caroline." He whispered into my hair. As I drank, I felt this…. presence in my mind. Almost like I could sense him. I didn't know what it was, or if it was my imagination, but it felt like a good presence. I don't know how I knew, but I knew it was Klaus's. I don't exactly remember that night, but when I woke up, I saw a bracelet. I knew it was from Klaus. I smiled, slightly at the thought. He thought of me. I knew it wasn't anything special, that he probably just dug out a random bracelet from his creepy memorial shrine, but I felt like I had some sort of an understanding with the hybrid, even though I will never admit it, to myself or anyone else. I'm Tyler's girlfriend. I love him, I hope. He's probably beating himself up over the thing that happened last night, and I know I should blame Klaus. I should hate his guts. But somehow the emotion he showed me last night had been getting to me. And I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried get him off my mind or blame him for what he did to me.

 **Hey! So that was the first chapter….. Yeah I know it's just Klaus curing Caroline and it already happened in the show but hear me out! I just wanted to give it what I pictured Caroline thinking that episode and I was going to make it longer but… sadly I decided that 1,000 words was enough for one chapter….**

 **I have had this written for around a month now and it has been sitting on my computer rotting away. After seeing 8*02 I had to post it. I was literally sobbing over the Steroline thing as I edited this. Anyways…. I know I have like 5 other stories being Witten now but I had to post this because there will only be one more season of TVD before it's done for. :*( This will be slightly cannon but nothing to serious. It'll be cannon up until a certain point and I WILL be changing things that are cannon that either I don't agree with or I decided I don't want to include and yeah so please let me know what you thought!**

 **Love -S**


	2. Chapter 2

A Fathers Help

 **Caroline POV**

When I walked into my home, I saw an unwelcome guest. Tyler. He was my boyfriend, or at least I thought he still was, and I love and support him through anything but despite my bite being healed, with barely any trace of physical damage yet, the metaphorical wound was going to take some time to heal.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I was timid, okay, I admit it but I had good reason! He BIT me last night! On my birthday!

"I came to apologize." He said, like he had just completed his task and didn't need to do anymore groveling.

"Apologize? You BIT me. I could have DIED! I think we are way past apologies Tyler." I reminded him, not to sweetly at that.

"That's the problem! Klaus told me to do it and I said no. And then it just happened anyways. Like it was completely out of my control. That's why I had your mom call him." Tyler finished. Then I finally looked who was next to Tyler. I saw my father. Anger bubbled within me. How dare he! How dare he decide without me to bring my father back! The same man he saw torturing me! How dare he!

"Daddy?" I asked, my eyes widening. Despite how angry I was, he was still my father and I could still love him…. Right?"

"Hi Caroline." My father said, his smooth voice that always soothed my childhood nightmares ringing in my ears.

"I thought… since he could resist compulsion maybe he could teach me to resist the sire bond." Tyler explained. It all made sense now, and I felt my anger retreating, luckily.

"And can you help him?" I asked.

"I'm gonna try." My father said. This meant that if he succeeded, my life could be normal again! I could have my boyfriend back in my arms, no danger of either of us killing each other. Somehow when I thought this, I knew deep down that there wasn't going to be an end.

"Why?" I asked. I knew that my father wasn't just going to help without a price. He had practically called me and my boyfriend killers.

"Because he made a mistake. And now he wants to make good. And I understand that." My father said.

"Fine." I said, trying to keep a poker face. I knew that my father could turn on us at any moment and alert the council of us being supernatural.

"Thank you Caroline. I appreciate this second chance." My father said, ever the diplomat.

"How?" I asked as we got into my father's car. We started driving in a familiar direction, though I couldn't pin point where.

"Well… We think if I turn repeatedly, until it doesn't hurt, maybe it will fix me. I'm loyal because I don't have to go through that pain anymore. If I don't have any pain, if I can turn on command… I won't have to be loyal anymore." Tyler said. That was like a blow to the gut. I didn't know if I was strong enough to have my boyfriend go through this. For me.

 **Klaus POV**

I sat in my chair. It was the one time of my day when I could relax. I had to hunt down Stefan and get my family back, of course, but whether it is life or death I always made sure that I had noon cleared. I liked to take it easy and relax, have some lunch. I was about to have one of my servants deliver a glass of blood to my study, where I was painting when I felt a strong jolt in my head.

I was in the Forbes household, from what my mind was saying. It was the strangest thing. I knew I was in my study, but if I closed my eyes and looked deep enough, I managed to see through another's eyes, almost as if I were two people. I saw a man. From what I recall Bill Forbes. I felt this anger within me, seeing him. Seeing the Lockwood boy. _How Dare He!_ A rather girly voice thought in my mind. Images of Bill Forbes torturing someone, not me, but almost a memory appeared. I was confused at first. I was saying things, calling him father, begging him not to torture me in the memory. It was as if a floodgate was opened. I tried not to wince.

Even though it was simply a memory, I still felt remembrance of the pain. Someone else's pain. Then he spoke, and more memories, memories of him soothing nightmares, happy memories. It was only when the connection broke, and I felt less dizzy, less like I was about to topple over, that I realized what had happened. I had just had a connection with Caroline Forbes. I don't know how, but when I look deep enough into my mind, I can sense her, almost feel her. Where she is. Her emotions. It was the strangest thing, considering it felt like my head had two people in it, not counting how my mind felt about 80% more organize, like her subconscious had rubbed off on me. I wondered if this was how all women's minds worked. So organized, clean, so… girly. It seemed like I had been contemplating this for hours, but it had luckily only been minutes, I stood up from my chair and tried calling her, but just got her voicemail.

"Hi! It's Caroline! Sorry I couldn't pick up, but leave me a message and I will be sure to call you back later!" Her bubbly voice chirped. It sounded so perky, so happy, like nothing in the world was wrong. It was refreshing to say the least. I hung up without leaving a message and started calling around to a few of my trusted witches.

 **Caroline POV**

I was upset. No. I was more than upset. I was furious, but I was also sad. I couldn't believe my boyfriend was putting himself through that…. For me. It was devastating to say the least. I was angry, and nothing good ever came from me being angry, so I went to the one spot hat always calmed me down. It was a strange spot. I had never thought of myself as the lurky alleyway girl, but surprisingly that's how I got to where I went when I was upset. The alleyway next to my school. It was near the spot I had killed my first human. From the alley way you could jump to the roof, then go to the door on the roof to where the old music room was. It had a window leading directly to where I killed my first human. It was creepy but looking at that spot, picturing what had gone down helped me.

I never told anyone about my spot, or what it meant to me. Not Elena. Not Bonnie. Not Matt. Not Stefan, Definitely not Damon, not even Tyler knew I liked coming here. That's another thing I liked about this place. It was the last place anyone thought to look for me. One because everyone thought I hated thinking of my first kill, and that's what being here did to me. Another because I was the farthest thing you could get from a creepy alleyway lurker.

At the moment, my impulsive boyfriend and father had pissed me off enough for me to need to come here. No one was here, I knew that. No one was ever here, luckily. If there ever were they had a 90% chance of becoming a not so happy meal. The sun would be setting in a few hours, sadly, so there wasn't exactly scenery. I went to the alleyway and climbed on top of my rooftop. From there I went down the stairs to the old music room. This floor was closed off in school, and for good reason. It was practically 60 years old. I liked watching the people around town. I SWEAR I wasn't a stocker, I SWEAR!

I pulled out my guitar. I never told any of my friends, but I had learned to play almost every instrument in this old room. The piano, the guitar, the violin, even the harp! My favorite was the guitar, though. I started strumming it. The tune was Tyler and I's song. I kept messing up on the notes. I was so upset I couldn't even bring myself to think of my own damn boyfriend! Instead my mind drifted off to other places. More… original places. Those perfect blue eyes, those blood red lips, that sandy hair, those dimples and his scent that was always so… Klaus. Before I could begin to even fantasize about the perfect abs he most likely had under his no doubt expensive shirts I snapped out of my less than appropriate thoughts, and put an end to the tune I had mindlessly began playing.

 _Damn it Caroline! You have a boyfriend! You shouldn't be thinking of extremely hot bad guys whom make your boyfriend try to kill you!_ I scolded myself. I drew in a breath and moved to the school's piano. I began to tap the keys in a random order, and it began to form into a tune I had heard a few times on the radio.

" _Feeling used but I'm, still missing you  
and I can't, see the end of this  
just want to feel your kiss, against my lips  
and now all this time, is passing by…." _I sang softly. I didn't even realize I was thinking of Klaus. Every moment I had seen him, re-living every moment I had spent with him.

" _But I still can't seem to tell you why  
it hurts me every time I see you  
Realize, how much I need you." _I sang. I was impressed at my ability to not falter. I had played this song once or twice, but I had never actually gone into depth with the keys and tune and what not.

" _I hate you, I love you  
I hate that I love you  
don't want to but I can't put  
nobody else above you." _I sang some more.

" _I hate you, I love you  
I hate that I want you  
you want her, you need her  
and I'll never be her" _I didn't even realize how much this applied to him, nor did I realize how much jealousy I felt for Elena. Even if I did find something with Klaus, He would never give up Elena no matter how in love he was with me. Matt couldn't give up his love for her for me either. And even Stefan, my best friend would rip my heart out himself if it meant saving her. I groaned, pushing back the little green monster called jealousy. I wouldn't, no; I couldn't be with Klaus no matter what. He's a monster and me and Tyler are forever.

"It's not a competition, Caroline." I told myself. I saw a few pieces of sheet music I had brought in here a few months ago. Music I had long since memorized. I balled it up and threw it towards the door that led to the hall.

"Bloody hell! Hold your fire!" I heard a British accent say playfully behind me. I looked back as quickly as I could, recognizing the voice. Klaus. I should be scared. And mad. Mad that he found MY spot. Mad that he had Tyler bite me. That he's the reason Tyler is going through what he is. I kept thinking of reasons to hate him, but I couldn't. And the only fear I found was the fear he would see what I was thinking but that was ridiculous.

"What's that?" He asked. I nervously shifted, praying he hadn't heard what I was singing.

"N-n-nothing." I stuttered nervously. He was smiling. I wasn't sure if it was genuine, or how long it would last. He had after all had all his coffins kidnapped.

"Oh really?" He asked. I nodded, but he just gave me the 'oh really' look, letting me know he had heard the whole thing.

"No fair! You surprised me!" I whined.

"It's nothing….." I told him, blushing.

"You play?" He asked, motioning to the instrument. I nodded, still blushing.

"I play every instrument in here, a little, I guess." I said, putting the tarp back over the piano, making sure to avoid eye contact.

"Well, that was a lovely song." Klaus said. He smiled at me, genuine this time.

"Thank you." I said, returning his unusual smile.

"Why are you up here?" Klaus asked.

"Umm… I always come up here." I said.

"Isn't this where…" Klaus asked softly.

"I killed that carnival man? Yeah… it is." I said, my smile turning upside down.

"You can't tell anyone I was here! If you do that bite you had Tyler give me last night will seem like a ray of sunshine compared to what I do to you!" I said, not so seriously.

"Okay." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Wait…. How did you know I was here? And why are you here? And why am I talking to you? I'm not supposed to be talking to you! I have to go!" I stammered, gathering my bag up and running off in a flustered mess.

 **Hey! So that was that chapter…. Sorry about Caroline's little moment idk why I did that with the whole her secret spot but I did. She ran. I don't want her getting to close to Klaus yet! In my defense he is still evil; considering he only saved her once and for all she knows it could have been for his own good. Which it was. I know Caroline probably didn't play any instruments, and I know I shouldn't have done that but I did because she won't just be there playing some addictive phone game. And it was either music or art, and I think it would be cute for Klaus to teach her to draw. Also I will publish chapters like these nightly until about ch. 5. Then I'll probably put them up weekly. Also this is like literally the only moment I copied word for word, after this I promise there aren't any other moments I got word for word from the show. Maybe like one or two that I got word for word from the show Anyways let me know your thoughts!**

 **Love -S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Klaus POV**

I walked through the small town; using this new-found sense I had with Caroline to track the always bubbly blonde. I wasn't sure if it was real or if it was this mysterious bond causing me to crave her approval and company, but I did. And one thing I didn't want to do was scare her. I wasn't sure why she was up there, but I was led through her school's rooftop to that old music room. It was a rather strange place for her to be. When I got there, I decided to be nice, playful almost. It was just a mood. I told myself repeatedly. Until she threw at me her music. Until I heard her play. I don't know how but I felt the same things she did about the lyrics of that song. She had her mutt Tyler, did she not? It was a relief to me that she seemed at ease with me. For a while, at least. I was taken by surprise when she started panicking, saying that she needs to leave, that I wasn't the type of company she would be approved with. She ran. I was shocked, to say the least. No one had ever run from me when I was in one of these moods. I did the only logical thing I could think of, of course. I ran after the young girl. When I caught her, she was making a run out of the alley. I was a bit upset by the fact that she had run from me. I pinned her by her throat to the wall, a look of sadness on my face. I tried to make that look like anger, but I was incapable of anything other than a frown. She put her hands on the hand that was circling her throat, cutting off her air supply and looked at me with a pleading expression.

"Klaus… Please…" She choked out. I don't know what came over me. I was the hybrid. The big bad hybrid, incapable of good. This child was merely deluding herself thinking there was a speck of light left in me. _But there is…. It's her…._ A voice in my head whispered to me. I shook away that voice as I dropped the whimpering girl to the floor, helping her to her feet. I felt like Stefan.

"Caroline…" I tried to say. She was frowning an award winning frown, looking almost betrayed.

"Why is Bill Forbes in town? What have you and your little gang of misfits done now?" I asked, despite my better judgment and my conscience that decided to rear its ugly head at this moment.

"It's nothing…" She tried dodging.

"Caroline. Please. What are you planning?" I said. I tried to sound menacing, but ended up just sounded like a pleading child.

"Ugh, Tyler called him here to help break the sire bond. It's not going to work though; it can't so you don't need to go on a killing spree." She said in defiance. I felt anger rising within me, and when she looked at me with wide eyes, her breathing heavy I knew she had felt my emotions.

"Klaus…. This is going to make me sound completely insane but I think we feel each other's emotions." Caroline said nervously.

"I know. That's how I knew where you were." I said, trying to pull off casual. Apparently it worked. Her eyes widened.

"You know what's going on! Just…. Make it stop!" She said frantically.

"Caroline I don't know what's going on at the moment but I have witches on it. It probably has something to do with you drinking my blood from the vein." I said.

"Wait….. Wouldn't that mean that Katherine has this with you to? We can ask her! She probably knows how to break it! Stefan can get her here in like a day and then we can make her tell us!" Caroline said, convinced. It made sense, Katherine knowing considering she had drunken my blood from the vein. But I doubted my ability to not kill her before she told me.

"Caroline I hope you know that would be pretty much killing her." I said.

"Well…. why don't you just not kill her?" She asked as if it were easy.

"Caroline, when you've been hunting her for as long as I have you can't just have her then let her go." I said, laughing a bit. She frowned, pouting.

"Please! Come on seriously Klaus! What if like I die! And it kills you!" Caroline said.

"Now you're just giving me reason to lock you away and never let you out." I shrugged. I doubted my ability to do that, and she saw my bluff.

"Fine. What do you want in exchange for not killing her and letting her go once we get the information we need." Caroline asked. That was a tough question. There were a lot of things I wanted from her. I wanted her body, her respect, her love, her companionship. Sadly I knew I couldn't take most of those without breaking her. It would be like taking her light away from her to take away her free will. Which would be what doing most of those would do to her. I thought about it.

"Nothing from you. At the moment at least. One day though. Possibly." I said.

"Come on! This is super creepy! I don't like having more than one person in my brain! It's like my brain has to work double time to organize both our brains!" She begged. I laughed. I remembered the feeling.

"Fine. You do realize though that you're setting yourself up for disaster. I could take many things from you in exchange for not killing Katerina. Your body. Your love. Your free will. Your friends." I said, pacing her. I was intimidating her. I could tell by the way she gulped at every word I said.

"But I think I'll settle with… maybe… your friendship?" I asked. I was trying to play it off in a cool manner, despite how nervous I was. I was deathly afraid of her answer. She just looked confused.

"Why would you want to be friends with ME? Aren't you more into the dark rippers?" She asked. Her face paled.

"Oh god your gonna Stefan me, aren't you?" She asked fearfully.

"No, Caroline I enjoy your company as you are. I enjoy your honesty." I said. She smiled, and nodded.

"Fine. But just so you know I'm going to be the best friend you ever had." She threatened.

"I've never been so frightened by friendship." I said sarcastically.

"Oh you will be. Old man." She said. She laughed her musical laugh, and received a chuckle from me as she skipped off. I sighed. I wasn't sure if my choice of friendship was going to do me more bad than good, but I decided to let some happiness into my life for once. After killing my father and breaking my curse, I was still miserable. It wasn't something I wanted, but it's what I had. My family would surely hate me for a few weeks so she was going to be my temporary happiness.

 **Caroline POV**

I sat on my porch, tears gracing my cheeks. I felt like screaming. I felt like all control over myself and my abilities was completely and totally collapsing with very passing moment. My father had just died. He had just DIED over being like me. Am I really that bad of a person that he would seriously decide to die over being with me forever? How is he going to walk me down the aisle now? How is he going to congratulate me in 20 years on the perfect life I've managed to build for myself despite my vampirism? How can I go through that alone? Without my Daddy? I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go to the Salvatore's. Damon wouldn't help and my best friend Stefan was trying to kill Klaus. I couldn't go to Elena's. I would surely kill her and Damon. Bonnie would comfort then judge once I told her about my hunger. I didn't want to burden Klaus with my issues, and besides, He wouldn't understand about Daddy issues. As soon as Tyler found out my Dad died he sent me a frickin VOICEMAIL about how he was 'sorry for my loss' and then told me all about how he was going to go to Appalachia until the sire bond broke. I wanted to break down. I couldn't bare the pain. It hurt, so badly.

Without completely thinking it through I stood up. I wiped the tears from my eyes and flashed at lightning speed to one place that no one would be. I hoped. I went to the music room, going as fast as I could. No one was ever in there. When I got there, I saw our janitor, Silvia, dusting. She never went up there? She gave me a smile, polite. I couldn't even manage a smile.

The veins under my eyes popped out, and as much as I tried to shove them down, I couldn't. She saw them. She screamed, trying to run. I couldn't let her leave. I had to compel her. I was the control master, right? I could do this. I repeated that to myself for a few seconds as I pinned her against a wall. Her blood was pumping fast in fear. It smelled delicious. It smelled intoxicating. Before I knew what was happening I had lunged for her neck, as she screamed. Her pulse was near dead, until strong hands lifted me off of her. I growled at first, before I saw the scene before me.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, breaking down in tears as I saw her near dead body. I bit my wrist, trying to heal her. I thought she was dead, until she gasped awake, fear drilling through her. She was so scared. I sat, crying in the corner as I thought of what a nightmare my life was.

 **Klaus POV**

I watched my minion move my family's coffins back into the room. To say I was happy would be an understatement. I was thrilled.

"Are you going to open them?" The fool asked. On a bad day, it would mean immediate death to ask questions regarding family business. But this was a good day.

"Not yet. There's still business to tend to." I said. The fool was about to reply when his heart was ripped from his chest. Before the body even fell I knew who it was that did this. Elijah.

"So Niklaus. What did I miss?" My brother asked. I was shocked at how he was here.

"You look surprised to see me. So it wasn't you who removed the dagger from my chest…" Elijah noted.

"You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss so… shall we?" I asked. Next thing I knew I was thrown across the room into my lovely French doors.

"EASY! I just finished renovating!" I shouted at my brother. I ran to him and broke a table under him.

"You know! You have every right to be mad at me but I kept my word! I reunited you with our family!" I said. It didn't fly well with my brother so he ran and attacked me. Again. I drew the dagger out of Kol; then held it to Elijah's heart.

"Don't make me do this to you again Elijah!" I pleaded.

"Go on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with." Elijah threatened.

"Mikael is dead." I grumbled.

"What did you say?" Elijah asked breathlessly as I released him.

"I killed him. With his own weapon. He's gone Elijah. Forever." I said, almost sadly.

"Why does our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years. Kol for over a century!" He said angrily.

"Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I'm ready to tell you now." I said, almost in a whisper.

"I only ask…. That you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me." I said.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked as I sunk the dagger back into my little brother.

"Always and forever. I need you… to stand by my side. Be my brother again. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again." I vowed.

"And if I say no?" He asked.

"Then you break apart our family. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" I asked. Elijah stared at me for a moment, mentally weighing the pros and cons to this situation.

"Fine, brother." Elijah said, shaking my hand. Once he grabbed my hand; I fell to my knees, clutching my head. His eyes widened as he let go of me and searched around for a witch. I, on the other hand knew what this was. I saw Caroline trying to control the hunger, tears streaming down her face. I saw when she got to the old music room, felt her emotions, knew what was happening as she prepared to compel the human. I then saw her fighting the urge to bite the human's neck over the death of her father. I drew in a breath as I rose to my feet.

"Sorry to cut this short Elijah." I said, making a move to leave.

"Where are you going? What just happened?" Elijah asked, almost worried.

"Move. Over. Elijah." I said, taking in a breath.

"I need to go to her. She needs me." I said.

"Who?" Elijah asked.

"You need not worry. Find a room, please but…. Please be quiet tonight… If I bring her back with me she will be in a bad emotional state and will need to grieve." I said sadly.

"WHO?" Elijah raised his voice. I looked at him, frowning before answering.

"My friend." And with that I left, leaving Elijah to make himself at home. I raced at lighting speeds, tracking her. When I got there she was sobbing, drinking blood, completely un-Caroline. I knew if I didn't act fast there was risk of her losing all shreds of her humanity. So with confidence I didn't know I possessed when it came to her I wrapped my arms around her small form, cradling her. She was shouting, saying that she needed to compel her, that she needed to help her, to apologize.

"Sh. Shh, love right now you are coming with me and we will get you cleaned up and back into a suitable emotional state." I said.

"Klaus?" She said quietly after a few moments.

"I don't want to go home. Please don't make me go home. All that's left there is… is my fathers body and memories… oh my god! My father! His body is…. Is in my room! No! No!" She said. And with that she went into another panic attack as I carried her down the mountain. When I finally made it back to my manor I wasn't tired, no, I was the original hybrid, but I felt weaker than I should. I pushed the thought aside as I tended to Caroline. I knew Elijah was listening to us intently, probably spying, even.

I took Caroline to my bathroom as she sobbed; I was attempting to get her to talk to me, say anything, and just let me in. I grabbed a washcloth. It was black with red string. It looked incredible fancy, and I felt amused when Caroline's eyes widened at the realization. I wet the cloth with warm water and rung it out, before wiping the blood away from Caroline mouth. I wiped off her blood coated hands and arms, before retreating to Rebekah's soon-to-be-room to fetch Caroline clothing. I grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a top that looked comfortable. I wasn't sure what Caroline usually wore to bed, so I was trying to keep it simple. I set the clothes on the counter.

"I'll leave you to clean up, Caroline. I'll be in my study feel free to fetch me when you're done." I said. And with that I took my leave. I walked to my study where Elijah waited, ready for explanations. Great. Just what I needed.

 **Hey! I was gonna write more on this but it's already at 3,000 words so I figured it wouldn't hurt to end it here…. Yeah so let me know what you thought! I figured there MUST have been a reason all these horrible things happened and she never turned it off in season three…. So I ended up deciding to do this. Don't hate. Also, I wanted your input. I have a direction this story is going, and it will have the same outcome, but I was wondering what your stance was on Frey, Dahlia, Kolvina and Kalijah. Please let me know and thank you.**

 **Love -S**


	4. Chapter 4

Comfort

 **Klaus POV**

I walked into my study with every intention of drawing my beautiful Caroline. I knew I probably wouldn't be so lucky, considering my brothers awakening, but a guy can dream, right? When I walked into my office I was greeted with the sight of my unnervingly calm brother sitting at the other side of the desk, sipping on a glass of tea. He didn't even spare me a glance. Rude.

"Hello brother. I don't believe we were able to finish our earlier discussion…. And we have much to discuss…" Elijah said cordially.

"Shall we then." I said, only a bit nervous about admitting my weaknesses to my brother, who very possibly is working with Damon Salvatore for my destruction.

"Why did you leave so suddenly to fetch that girl? And how did you know where she was and that she needed you? Why would you spare her a thought?" The series of questions flowed from my brother and I had almost no idea how to respond.

"I don't know why, Elijah. I feel a connection with her. She interests me." I told him.

"Why, after 1,000 years would you finally choose to love now?" Elijah asked quietly.

"I do not love, Elijah. I merely have an interest in the girl." I said. It sounded like a lie, but I was convinced that was all it was. An interest.

"She is one of Elena Gilberts loved ones. That means she has plotted your death more than once, and yet here she is not only surviving but earning your affections." My brother said. He wasn't asking a question or criticizing, he was simply observing.

"Elijah, do you know where Katerina is?" I asked, completely out of the blue. Elijah stiffened, almost on defense.

"No, brother how could I? I just awoke, why do you ask?" Elijah asked me. I shrugged.

"Caroline would like to ask her a few questions." I said casually.

"What would she like to know? And why would you allow her to be questioned before you kill her?" Elijah asked.

"I have agreed, for Caroline's sake to not harm Katerina, nor give any commands for her to be harmed so you need not worry about that." I informed my brother.

"You are willing to forgive the girl you've hunted for 500 years for a girl you have known for all of 5 minutes?" Elijah asked skeptically.

"Katerina was only a means to an end to occupy my time with, Elijah. As I said, Caroline interests me. I enjoy her." I informed my brother. When I said those three words, I knew I had made a mistake I couldn't go back on. Once Damon Salvatore and the rest of the Mystic Falls clan hears about this, Caroline will surely be locked in a cellar and used against me, whether she's friends with the doppelganger or not. For the first time in 1,000 years, fear ran through me as I tried to figure out a way I could fix this without being suspicious.

"Very well. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to help locating her, as long as she is to be treated as an esteemed guest and not… prisoner." Elijah said, grimacing at the word.

"As long as Katerina cooperates she will be treated as guest for as long as she stays in Mystic Falls." I said. I sensed the conversation coming to questions I wasn't going to answer just yet, and to my luck I heard Caroline's tiny feet going down the hall and closer towards my study. I got up wordlessly and walked out, the wind of me walking causing a few stray papers to fall over my brother and the floor around him. Sadly one thing I hadn't noticed was the sketch book that opened. The sketch book I had dedicated to pictures of Caroline I drew. I opened the door to my study, leaving my brother to search through my study for other pictures of the lovely blonde I had stashed.

"Klaus! Don't scare me like that!" Caroline whisper-shrieked. She playfully pushed me as she held a hand to her racing heart.

"My apologies, love." I said, nodding my head at her.

"Klaus?" She asked. I hated admitting the fact, but I loved how she said my name. She said it so… perfectly. So compassionately. Like whenever she looked at me she saw a man capable of good, and not the monster who murdered thousands.

"Yes, love?" I asked.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you." She said, her eyes glazing over with tears for a few seconds, before she pushed them back and smiled her gorgeous smile at me.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" I asked, hoping to distract her. She had always been my distraction; I was merely returning the favor. Her eyes lit up at the idea.

"Sure. Why not?" She smiled. I saw through her smile however, and knew it was merely a façade to cover up the fact that she was in pain. I didn't want her to pretend with me, but I knew she would rather keep that façade on than continue to ball her eyes out, so I opted to just allow her to act okay. I lead her to my bed room, which she looked slightly uneasy being in. I grabbed a remote and hit a combination. A glass cabinet that displayed hundreds of movies rose from the ground, along with a gigantic flat screen. She rushed to the case and looked at the bottom of the cabinet. I grimaced. That was Rebekah's section. She had decided she wanted to see all of the Disney movies invented in the last century, especially the princesses. Caroline bit the corner of her lip in that cute way she always did when she made decisions. She ended up pulling out _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Come on PLEASE!" Caroline begged, waving the movie around like it's a flag.

"Fine. But next time I'm picking the movie." I warned. She squealed with joy, handing the movie to me and sitting on the couch I had in my room. I walked to the DVD player and popped the movie in, before sitting next to her. The movie started immediately, and Caroline began to sing along to the songs playing, laughing at certain parts. I had popcorn and soda delivered, so Caroline could eat the salty treat. She ended up convincing me to try the salty human food, and it surprisingly wasn't horrible. When the movie finally finished, Caroline had fallen asleep, her head rested on my lap. It wasn't awfully late, only around 10:00 pm, but knowing Caroline she would have normally gone to bed hours ago. I texted for one of my hybrids to take care of the mess presumably left in Caroline's room. I picked up Caroline's small form and carried her to my bed, considering I hadn't gotten a guest bedroom set up. I set her down and placed the comforter over her, placing her head so that the pillows were more comfortable. She stirred a bit, but remained asleep. I walked away to make a bed for myself on the couch, when I felt her delicate hand grab my arm.

"Wait… Don't leave…" She mumbled. A human would have just thought it was the mumblings of a sleeping person, but I heard the words crystal clear. I didn't need to be asked twice, as I crawled into my bed and adjusted her to give us both enough space in the king sized bed. I was lying, my face facing the ceiling, when she unexpectedly leaned over and threw her arms around my torso, resting her head on my chest. I wasn't sure what to do it this situation. We were 'friends', and Caroline was still technically dating Tyler. As much as I loved to anger the mutt, I knew Caroline wouldn't want to be known as a liar and cheater, and as friendly as she was, still wouldn't want to be cheating with me, of all people. Despite all of the cons to this situation that echoed through my mind, I still put my arm around her, supporting her.

 **Caroline POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I was in Klaus's bed. I saw no Klaus, though. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, yawning. I got out of bed and walked towards the door, before remembering what had happened the night before. I had asked Klaus to sleep with me, in the innocent sense. My friend, Klaus! _Ugh….. I am such an idiot! He probably thinks I'm a needy person! Now he will want to get with me because he thinks I'm interested! What if he thinks I'm a cheating girlfriend and decided I'm to disgusting for him to hang around? WHAT IF I CUDDLED WITH HIM!?_ I was a cuddler at heart, sure but the only people I had ever shared a bed with had been family and of course, Tyler…. _Tyler! What if Tyler found out? What if someone finds out and tells Tyler! Oh my god I am an awful girlfriend!_

My mental panic attack was interrupted when I felt a burning in my throat, and an aching in my bones. I was obviously in need of food. And fast. I remembered I had just woken up, and went into the bathroom to fetch my clothes from the day earlier. When I went in I saw a pretty blue dress hanging up, probably Rebekah's from Klaus. I stashed my previous clothes in my purse, thanking any higher power that I chose a mom-purse for the previous day. I saw a note on the dress

 _Caroline. I hope this fits you well enough_

 _-Klaus_

I took that as a go ahead and take it, and changed into the lovely diamond blue garment before I had second thoughts. This shade of blue had always brought out my eyes, and thankfully made it so I didn't need any eye makeup. I pulled out the setting powder I kept in my purse. _Well. It's not exactly liquid and a beauty blender but it will do…_ I thought as a started applying the powder to my face. I pulled out a lip gloss and used a thin coat. Despite how my cheeks were practically begging for some dimension and how frantically I searched my purse, I found none. I stuffed the makeup in my purse and neatly folded the clothes I borrowed from Rebekah. I then put on a pair of white high heels Klaus had added in for me to wear. I looked ready for the day. I walked down the stairs and saw Klaus sitting in the kitchen. He had a mug in his hand, presumably blood. I smiled at him.

"Good morning." I squeaked out, trying not to be embarrassed about last night.

"Good morning Caroline." He said, smiling as close to genuine as I was going to get from him. _Damn that accent…. Caroline! Stop thinking like that!_ I scolded myself, trying to keep from drooling over how hot he was when he was relaxed in the comforts of his home. I stood awkwardly for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to say.

"Oh, the blood is in the fridge." Klaus added after a moment

"Thank you." I said awkwardly, not sure what to do. I reached into a cabinet and grabbed a mug similar to his. They were ALL similar to his. I found a blood bag that not so coincidentally was B+ and put it in the microwave. I waited near the microwave for the blood to finish heating up. This was officially the most awkward thing ever. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you okay, Caroline?" Klaus asked worriedly. Then the gravity hit me. My father died last night. I bit the janitor. I fought with everything I had not to cry, and luckily I won.

"Yeah… I think so." I said shakily. There wasn't much else I COULD say…. After all my father had died. And then I lost control and tried to devour my janitor like a tub of chunky monkey…. My thoughts were interrupted when Klaus's phone started buzzing. He looked at the screen and glared immediately.

"Excuse me, love but I must take this. It's that Salvatore boy." Klaus said. I nodded understanding his situation. He left me to stew in my thoughts. Wait! I'm turning into broody Stefan! I realized this information. No. I will NOT be broody and mopey. I refuse. With that thought I gulped down my blood and scribbled a note to Klaus before getting up and walking out. Caroline Forbes did NOT mope when Caroline Forbes got hurt. She got slightly angry but nothing unreasonable. And Caroline Forbes got over it. And that is exactly what I am going to do. I quickly sent a text to Elena and Bonnie to figure out what they were doing.

Elena was doing some snooping with Alaric, trying to figure out who killed my father. Bonnie was figuring out how to get her moms powers back so they could do the spell to open the casket. I knew which team I wanted to be put on. I texted Elena, letting her know I was on my way to joining the team. I was heading for my car, before I realized I hadn't driven. I shrugged, knowing I wasn't going to bother Klaus, considering how nice he'd been so far. I looked around, making sure no one was watching, before bolting. I was flashing through the woods, the trees bolting past me. As a force of habit I kept my mouth clamped shut, considering I could choke on a bug if one was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I flashed, going faster than the human eye could see. I hoped no one could see me as I flashed to the Gilberts house. Once I finally reached their house I simply went in without stopping. I ended up stopping right behind Elena. She and Ric were at the kitchen table, seemingly…. Sorting through stakes? I smirked and got ready all the same.

"Hi guys!" I said very chipper. Elena gasped in shock, turning around to cause serious damage, when she saw me and ended up smiling angrily.

"Caroline! I could have killed you!" She laughed.

"But your face was worth it. You were all like… Ah!" I said, making a pose completely different but still super frightened. She giggled, bringing me in for a hug. I clasped my arms around my best friend, smiling warmly at Ric.

"So…. What do you need help with? As long as it isn't living target practice I'm down." I said in a joking manner.

"Well….. We are currently trying to find every stake Ric has around the town…. You think you could help without getting splinters?" Elena asked, smiling in a 'please say yes' way. I sighed, holding it out in a bored tone, when really this was probably one of the most interesting things I'd done today. Waking up in Klaus's bed was probably the most interesting thing I'd done in my lifetime, but this made the list of the day. So far at least.

"I suppose…. I could flash around to his creepy little hiding spots and dig out all the pointy wooden objects." I said, feigning exasperation. Elena gave me a grateful smile which I simply nodded to, flashing off and around the city. I flashed to all of Ric's usual hangouts. I flashed to the school and used my vampire speed to FBI it, recovering at least 20 stakes. I didn't have an invite to Ric's apartment, so I couldn't do much there. At the grill there were only around 5 stakes, which he somehow managed to stash. I went back to Elena's house, arms filled up with stakes.

"Here. I didn't know where to go besides the grill and the school…. I didn't have an invite to your house so I skipped there…" I said nervously… I hadn't been out long, only around 20 to 30 minutes, so I doubted they were going to expect I searched the whole town.

"Thank you, Caroline. There are a few in the hospital, Meredith's apartment, and just some places that I might find a vampire at." Ric said. I nodded.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Alright… so there's something weird happening." Elena said. I looked confused; I didn't fully understand when she didn't fully elaborate.

"The person here is only targeting council members, and he's killing them like their vampires. Why would he do that?" Elena asked.

"Why would someone want the counsel out of the way?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe its Klaus?" Elena asked.

"It wasn't Klaus." I responded automatically. Sure, they had evidence against him, and sure I wasn't ACTUALLY with him but I had that weird sense thing, so I would know where he was. He clearly had been at home, so I knew it wasn't him unless he had my father carted to him, just so he could kill him, then sent his body back. Which was pointless? Plus Klaus didn't seem like he would do that…. If I looked deep enough in MY subconscious, despite the small tingling pain it caused, I could see some blurry images of his memory, so I knew he didn't do it.

"Caroline, I know you're grateful he saved you and all but… he did tell your mom that he would save you in exchange for her support. Support of what? It seems like he's the best person." Elena said, not apologetic at all. I felt rage rushing through me, and before I knew it I was shouting. Maybe Klaus's were-wolf rage transferred to me? I didn't know and didn't really care.

"The best choice? To accuse of my father's murder? Really Elena, I think you should stop blaming Klaus for every problem Mystic Falls has! Damon is much more likely to be doing these things if anything! And who says it's a vampire? What if it's just some human? Maybe Katherine swooped back into town and you didn't even know?" I shouted at my best friend. A wave of guilt hit me at the pain in her face.

"Wow Care. Thanks for that. Except you have clearly let your tendency to see the good in people overshadow what he has really done, he killed my Aunt! He is perfectly capable of killing your father. Who knows, maybe he'll choose your mom next." Elena said with a straight face. I had to reel in my anger just to keep from tackling her and ripping her throat out. I knew Klaus would be upset, considering he needs her for hybrids. And the Salvatore's will probably torture me till insanity.

"My tendency to see the good in people? Really? You're the one who's off…. Canoodling with Damon! And what about you're other very emotionless boyfriend? Huh? I know Klaus wasn't off killing my Dad yesterday because I spent the day with him. He didn't have time to compel his death, since I'm the one who told him my Dad was in town. And why. So it was obviously one of your boyfriends!" I shouted. Elena flinched, her resolve cracking.

"Low blow Caroline." Elena said, rushing up the stairs. Another heavy wave of guilt hit me as Alaric looked at me apologetically.

"I'm going to go see if I can… yeah…" I said, rushing up the stairs and into Elena's bedroom, where she lay on her bed, cradling a picture of Damon. I gave a frown-smile at the sight. Damon made her truly happy…. But she and Stefan had history. I was still a firm, firm supporter of team Stelena, don't get me wrong, but Delena had just made its first chip in my heart. I mean… you don't have to like all the people in the ship to ship something…. Right? I shook off the thoughts as I made my way into Elena's room and sat on her bed. I looked ready to beg for forgiveness, which hopefully would give a good start to this long talk we were sure to have.

"Hey…" I said, extremely apologetic.

"Hey Care." She said, giving me a half smile.

"I am so Sorry!" We both said at the same time. She motioned for me first.

"I am SOOO sorry for calling you a Katherine dupe. It was low of me but in my defense you are head over heels for Damon but you and Stefan BELONG together!" I whined. She laughed.

"Damon makes me happy…. He makes me feel…. Loved and needed. But Stefan and I have a great history, and I know he will protect me, but if it comes to it put what I want before what he does, even if it kills me. If I choose one I lose the other…" She said.

"Well they are immortal so you will have practically a lifetime to choose." I laughed.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and automatically saying that Klaus was the culprit. It was unfair of me to not give him a chance and I know that, but he has killed people and I did have as much reason to believe he did it as you did that Katherine, Damon, or Stefan did it." Elena said. I nodded in understanding.

"I understand, Elena." I said.

"Why were you hanging out with Klaus anyways?" Elena asked.

"Oh… he was phone stalking me! Probably to make sure his blood worked for a long period of time when fed by the vein…. I don't know but he was stalking me so I decided why not hang out with him since everyone else was busy, you know?" I said nervously, trying to cover it up. Elena nodded, rolling her eyes in understanding.

"Come on. We have some stakes to sort and a culprit to catch." Elena said. We took off downstairs to continue our search, this time without so much argument.

 **Hi! So what do you think? I was gonna include Klaus's family awakening this chapter but it just didn't fit in right so this came out! I'm sorry for the Elena Caroline moment. I usually hate Elena but this story I'm going to try to make her likable, or try to. Anyways I would have made Caroline criticize Delena, but when she did that in the show then fell for Klaus, as much as I love Klaroline and Caroline and Klaus as people and all it made Caroline just a teeny tiny hypocrite so I don't want to do that as much as I LOVE that and like doing that so….. I'm going to try to work with Klaus and his hybrids. I want Caroline to be like Switzerland a bit in this…. you know. I didn't think it matched Klaus's exact personality to be opening up, letting her in… when she still betrayed him because he IS Klaus and his patience only lasts so long so yeah. I'm going to try to make that a bit different so she's not always hurting him in exchange for him worshipping her like she's a goddess or something. Ugh! How I'm talking about this makes me seem like I hate Caroline but I SWEAR! I love her character and me changing this stuff is stuff that doesn't NEEDS to be changed I just want to see what their story will be like without it so yeah!**

 **Also just so you know if there is any information in this that seems like it belongs to a different storyline I apologize, but I actually wrote this a few months ago and when I wrote it then I had made Caroline go ripper on a few people, actually killing them, but I wanted to change that because she's stronger than that. And also you would all probably murder this story for me even thinking about Caroline being a murderer, no matter how accidental because she's the control queen.**

 **Also I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. I am honestly very happy that you guys like this story, and each review makes me happy! I'd love to hear if there's anything you guys want me to add. Once the originals become unleashed there's going to be a bit of original family bonding with Caroline moments. Last thing, I promise, I just wanted to let you all know that I won't be taking this story to New Orleans, or adding Kalijah, Kolvina, or Freya till about chapter 8, 9, or 10. Even though this is Canon, I will be taking them to New Orleans for reasons completely completely different from the Hayley baby, because I honestly hate anything Klayley, Haylijah or Klami and don't want Hayley to be even a remote main character. I'm sorry to anyone who likes her but I really, honestly don't like her character very much, so I probably will either not add her or will skip around any scenes with her, or talking about her, because I won't be able to resist some serious bashing. Thank you all for reading!**

 **Love -S**


	5. Chapter 5

Life Changing Dinner Party

 **Klaus POV**

We finally finished an awkward dinner with the Salvatore brothers. We had yet to even begin discussing their proposal so I could get what was mine back. I was getting antsy. I had been sending Elijah signals to move this along all night, but he kept ignoring me.

"So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the proposal terms?" Elijah asked. FINAILLY!

"Well, it's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back and in exchange he, and the original extended family, leaves Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges." Damon's said. These children must have been living in a dream world.

"Deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah said, keeping up his poker face.

"I don't think you understand. I can't do that because Elena's doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind." I said, very menacingly.

"Let's say I do leave her here. Under your protection. How long until one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, before she dies. Caught between your feuding. You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her. And that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you." I said. It was a low blow, I knew that. It was an extremely low blow, but I really wanted my doppelganger and my coffins, can you blame me? Caroline would surely look back on this and see this, and she would be disappointed for sure. _Why do I care so damn much about what a peppy little blonde baby vampire thinks of me? I am the original hybrid and need no one's approval._ Despite how I kept telling this to myself, I knew I was mistaken, and I truly did care what she thought of me.

"I'm going to get some air." Damon said, not whispering but not talking in the full voice he usually does. Apparently I made a mark.

"Let me deal with this…" My brother said, getting up and following the older Salvatore out.

"Hm… all this talk has made me thirsty. What do you say, Stefan? Can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?" I asked before speedily biting into the girl next to me. Stefan watched with a blank look on his face.

"Hmm… Delicious." I said, pulling my face up once I heard her heart slowing. I dropped the unconscious waitress on the ground.

"Aged to perfection." I said with a hint of guilt, which I hid well. I hated having Caroline's conscience in my head, whenever I hurt someone, whether she was listening or not I felt guilty.

"Well. I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, Is to drive a wedge between me and my brother." Stefan said. I didn't even have to think of the answer.

"Oh no you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena you're going to lose your bother and you'll only have yourself to blame. " I said, not even a second after.

"What do you say, Klaus. It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer. Now you counter." Damon said, coming in and using a voice that made me think he thought he would come out ahead.

"Ok. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see. What she needs right now is to be rid of you lot and to fall in love with a human. Maybe that nice football player. You know the blonde one?" I said, hoping they would accept. Elena was the most important thing to me and always would be.

"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon asked, almost disgusted. I was a bit confused, considering they were in the same friend circle.

"Yeah, why not? They will marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family." I said, trying my hardest to seem like I was unbiased.

"And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids. Right Klaus?" Stefan said, like I was being obvious. Was I?

"Consider it a small return in my investment in her well-being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her. So… what do you say, Stefan? Hmm? Do we have a deal?" I said, still trying, knowing I was fighting a losing battle. They would never let me take the doppelganger while they were alive. And sadly that blonde beauty was one of the ones I would have to kill in order to have my hybrids. I told myself that once I broke the spell I wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Stefan walked towards me and grabbed my hand, poised to shake. That surprised me immensely.

"Nice try, Klaus. But no deal." Stefan said, his smile never leaving. I twisted his arm so it broke, and while he was kneeling on the ground I stuck his hand over the burning fire. Damon made a move to stop it, but thankfully my own brother caught him.

"What are you doing?!" Damon asked at my brother, who held him against the wall.

"STOP!" Damon shouted.

"Now. Bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." I threatened. I was dead serious. In that coffin was the only thing that could TRULY destroy me. Possibly destroy Caroline… I shook that thought away quickly. She didn't matter to me. Not in the slightest.

"I'll get it." Damon grumbled.

"Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. And when you return I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." I said. My brother gave me no notice that he believed me, as he followed Damon Salvatore out.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin!" Stefan said as I burned his hand under the flame. He grunted and panted, but I continued.

"You really have given up, haven't you, huh? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" I asked flinging him against the wall and out of the painful flame. He pushed me, but it barely made a dent.

"Elijah. Why haven't you left?" I asked beginning to grow worried.

"Well, where are your manners, brother? You forgot dessert." My brother said, pulling the cloth off of a tray to reveal two daggers. My heart raced with worry. He didn't…. I felt Caroline's subconscious click in, to see what was going on, and knew she was paying attention.

"What have you done?" I asked, barely a whisper.

"What have you done? See… I learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." He said. As soon as he did so my younger brother Kol appeared and walked towards them.

"Kol…" I said, hoping to seek understanding in him. No such luck, as expected.

"Long time, brother." Kol said.

" _Yay! Dibs on that one! He's cute."_ I heard Caroline's voice in my head. That was another quirk I had found we had. Telepathy. I would have laughed, had the situation been different. I saw my brother Finn as he flashed to me and plunged a dagger through my hand. It didn't feel normal. I knew Caroline didn't get marked from it, but she felt the pain. So I felt her pain as she felt mine, I felt the pain doubled. I flashed away, only to be met by my little sister.

"Rebekah!" I said, pleading. She stabbed me, the pain being doubled.

"This is for our mother." She said quietly, before ripping the dagger out. I felt Kol Restrain my arms.

"You're free to go." Elijah said. Hope sparked within me, but it diminished when he turned to Damon Salvatore.

"This is family business." Elijah added. Once they left, Kol released me. They started trashing the place. Rebekah angrily threw a vase at an expensive painting.

"I wanted it to be for all of us." I said. They knew I was referring to the house.

"A place we could all call home; a place we could all be a family; none of us would ever have to be alone again." I said. I was actually crying. I knew Caroline felt it to, considering she was watching.

"Oh, your right. None of us will be." Elijah told me. I felt hope; hope that they would forgive me; hope that they would help me build the town to be ours.

"You're staying behind." Finn told me, and every ounce of hope was crushed.

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that Doppelganger wench. And you will be alone. Always and forever." Rebekah said, using the phrase to get a blow at me.

"You run. I will hunt all of you down." I threatened. Caroline gave me some alone time with my family, but I could still feel her listening, and I could feel her sadness, fear, disappointment, and anger.

"And then you will become everything you hate. Our father." Elijah said, softly. I felt anger and rage within me, and I knew Caroline felt sorry for me. I knew she was thinking about coming here, but thought better of it considering these were originals and she was easily killable.

"I'M THE HYBRID! I CAN'T BE KILLED! I have nothing to fear from any of YOU!" I shouted.

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah said. We had a stare down for a second, me just listening to Caroline's voice.

" _You're not a bad person, Klaus. You won't be alone. They WILL come around. Their family and forever is a long time to hold a grudge. You're never going to be alone."_ She tried to assure me.

" _Yes, love but these vampires have had a millennia to practice their grudge holding and millennia of grudges to make up for."_ I reminded her. I couldn't see her but I knew she was rolling her eyes and huffing in that cute way she always did. I heard the door open, and all 5 of our heads snapped to the doorway, which held none other than the object in said coffin.

"Mother?" Rebekah asked, awestruck and scared at the same time.

"Look at me. Do you know why I'm here?" She asked. My eyes widened. I was crying, and if I was crying I knew Caroline was a sobbing mess just by feeling my emotions.

"You're here to kill me." I said, knowing the answer. It felt oddly familiar to that night on Caroline's birthday when she asked if I was here to kill me.

"Niklaus you are my son, and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again." My mother said. It was practically insane, the idea that they could forgive me. I tried to channel Caroline as the night went on with our mother, being a peace keeper as me, Kol, and Rebekah continued to try to kill one another. Finn, of course, did what our mother asked of us and helped to keep the peace. Elijah was remaining neutral. Around 20 aneurisms and 2 occasions when Kol lit the house on fire, and Finn electrocuted himself with the TV I found myself lying in bed and trying to comprehend what was happening to my life. This is what I wanted but it just felt... Strange… Like I was living a fantasy. Now all that needed to happen would be for Caroline to be mine.

I felt a swift wind in my room, and found myself lying sideways facing the beautiful baby vampire. Speak of the devil.

"Hey." She said softly, considering how late it was.

"No need to whisper, love I'm sure they can hear you just fine." I said, talking in a normal voice.

"Oh, let me have my human stuff, dammit." She grumbled, that got a chuckle out of me. She then glared a death glare that made girls in high school break into tears, but only made me laugh harder. She playfully hit my chest, which was coincidentally bare. I felt her restraining from looking at me, and decided to leave it alone for once.

"No need to get violent, love I surrender." I said, holding my hands up in mock surrender.

"Uggg! Why the hell do I even?" She asked at the air.

"Caroline, I believe talking to yourself is frowned upon in modern society." I joked. She grumbled as she pouted.

"Yeah, well so is eating people Mr. Not-Helping-Get-The-Real-Stefan-Back- Klaus Mikealson." She reminded me. I laughed softly, remembering the evening.

"Yes, well as you remember it didn't work out as planned." I said, referring to my family mostly. She picked up on it, frowning.

"Don't become grumpy the dwarf on me!" She said.

"Grumpy the dwarf? Is that meant to be a compliment?" I asked.

"NO! It was either the 7 dwarfs or a care bear. I made the most educated guess. And besides! It worked out great! You have what you have wanted for the past 1,000 years!" She said, trying to convince me.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"A family. People who care about you unconditionally and always will! You should be like... happy! Like happier than me happy!" She said, laughing.

"Oh, love I think we both know that's not possible. I think if I did that I would explode into one of those supernovas." I reminded her. She rolled her eyes, closing her arms.

"Well at least you'd survive it. Mr. Indestructible." She grumbled.

"Almost as indestructible as Elijah's suits." I told her. She snorted, before putting her hand to her mouth at the noise she had made. I had thought it was kind of cute, but knew what happened when you told girls these things so I kept to myself.

"Just remember Klaus Mikealson, if I catch you not smiling at all this next week I will have to come here while you sleep and put a smile on your face in permanent red marker. Or better yet vervain you then tattoo it on you." She said seriously, putting her hands on my shoulders to intensify what she said. I looked at her wrists, before smiling that she was still wearing the bracelet I had given her as a birthday present. I felt almost…. Accomplished.

"Alright. I will smile all week, and it will be a beautiful smile. IF! If you come to the party we hold tomorrow night as my date." I said. We both knew I was a bit interested in her.

"Sorry but I am spoken for as you KNOW!" She said.

"Alright, then I guess when you come tomorrow Kol will just have you. And I can't protect you from Kol." I said, trying to come off as a cute warning.

"Isn't he the only cute Mikealson?" She asked.

"Well he is the one you called dibs on but I don't believe he's the ONLY cute Mikealson." I defended, not offended at all.

"Oh, well he's the cute one. So that's fine. And who says I'm attending said party?" She asked.

"Well according to the friendship handbook you made me read cover to cover friends must attend each others parties and mixers if asked. You are asked, therefore you must attend." I explained.

"Okay. I suppose I will see you there. But not as your date. You're my friend." She said, trying to come off as serious but more as playful. I nodded, as she flashed out of the window. I was going to make her an offer she couldn't refuse. This would be by far my favorite party.

 **Hey! So there is Klaus's family! I can't wait till next chapter. It will be the party and while it will be mostly original fluff and of course KLAROLINE! I haven't yet figured out whether I want Esther to ruin the family forever or not, but at the moment I'm leaning towards no. what are your thoughts? Should I have Esther try to kill her children and have less Kol and Finn and Original family stuff or have them stay nice and stuff and Kol can stay. Elijah can stay. Finn and Esther can stay. Bex can stay. Klaus can stay. And we will track down Kat faster and add Kalijah and Kolvina as a side ship sooner.**

 **If you are a reader of another one of my stories you probably know I'm all about the Katoline friendship but this story I think I'm going to have Kat be the mean queen and be like a love-hate friendship with Caroline but let me know? Do you want them to be good friends or just factors in each other's lives who sometimes hang out? I know what roll Kat is going to play whether she's besties with Care or not, but there are just some changeable things that won't change this semi-cannon story too much but will change it a bit. Let me know?**

 **Love -S**


	6. Chapter 6

The Party

 **Klaus POV**

I was sitting at home with my siblings. They weren't happy with me, which was guaranteed, but they could at least try, right? They knew I was incredibly temperamental and when they pushed I only pushed back harder! I kept finding myself wishing that my little blonde distraction would find her way over before the party to help keep me in check before I did something I knew I would regret, but I knew that was also highly unlikely. I had gone over to her house earlier in the day so I could deliver her invitation, and get away from my siblings. I knew I couldn't stay all day, though, so I simply dropped the package off, hoping she would come.

"Bekah, tell me how hansom I am." Kol instructed our sister.

"Oh, you know I can't be compelled, Kol." She said casually.

"Oh, you just need to tell the truth for once, Bekah." Kol said. Rebekah growled.

"Not in my house!" I called before she could lunge. Rebekah smirked, thinking I was taking her side.

"Besides, Kol it's rude to say such things to a lady." Rebekah pouted.

"Well when you see one tell her that I'll be my most gentlemanly self." Kol said. Rebekah growled, lunging at Kol the two started rolling on the floor fighting in their party clothes.

' _Klaus! Get the hell off of your ass! If you don't break them up I will come over there and pull them apart myself.'_ I heard Caroline's voice say inside my head. I sighed, getting up just as Elijah, my Mother, and Finn walked in. I if I could see her she would definitely be giving me 'the look' in hopes it would get me off of my butt to break my siblings apart.

"Fine, fine I'm going." I grumbled under my breath. I pulled the two apart, making sure they were calmly seated.

"What did I say about the fighting?" I growled. I felt Caroline's overwhelming happiness at the act I had done and sighed dramatically. Elijah, my Mother, and Finn were looking impressed that I of all people broke up the fight.

"Alright. Everyone at the door, we'll be greeting our guests!" My Mother chirped happily. I felt a rush of joy overtake me. It left just as quickly as it came, however considering I wasn't sure if she was coming or not. She hadn't made up her mind when I felt her invading presence in my mind, and now she was blocking out my mind from hers so she could think in peace. It was ironic. When we were joint all I wished was for her to quit being so… bubbly and chirpy. It was ruining my mojo and causing me to do unspeakable things to my reputation. Like…. Show…. Ugh…. Compassion. Now that she was gone all I wished was for her to return.

"Niklaus! You're ignoring everyone!" My mother whispered angrily. I rolled my eyes and mumbled an apology. I tried my very best not to stew in my thoughts.

"Hello, I'm Meredith Fell, a founder and this is my grandmother Anoria the 3rd!" A woman, probably in her early to mid thirties said happily. She was eyeing me, smiling in a flirtatious way. It only made me even more uncomfortable when the grandmother started licking her lips and eyeing me. I desperately wished Kol would help. This situation was definitely, as Caroline would say, barf worthy. Kol finally came through and started flirting with Meredith in a conceded way, causing the grandmother's attention to go to him. Thank god!

"Here, brother. You need a drink." Kol said. I didn't even know how long I had been mindlessly mingling and stewing in my thoughts, because Kol had obviously gone through quite a few lovely ladies and alcoholic beverages. Kol started blabbering on and on about the new age and its technology. He was somewhere between selfie and camera when he stopped mid-sentence to watch something. He was staring, wide eyes at Caroline. In MY dress and bracelet!

"Sorry, brother. She's off limits." I informed Kol, setting down my drink to approach Caroline.

"You came." I said, happily and still in awe of her beauty.

"Well friend rules strictly state that I had no choice but to come, do they not? Plus you even used modern language, Mr. Barf worthy!" She laughed at the thought.

"Ugh, you're rubbing off on me, love." I said, chuckling.

"Oh, you know you like it!" She said brightly.

"Do not!" I said, completely childish.

"No arguments! By the end of the week we will have turned you into a fully fledged old man-teenager!" She said proudly.

"Well, I better not argue with you." I said feigning fear.

"Damn straight you won't." She muttered, loud enough for me to hear. I saw a waiter and grabbed two flutes of champagne for me and my lovely companion. My family was sitting, staring with open mouths at how I was allowing Caroline to speak to me.

"So, love how has your day been?" I asked.

"Well it was just perfect till this insane hybrid started stocking me. Yeah…" She said in a playful voice. I smirked.

"Oh really? Well I thought I was the only hybrid allowed to stock you, as you call it." I said.

"You are." She said matter of fact.

"Well then I guess I wasn't doing my job well, considering I spent, oh… roughly 4 hours today not stocking you in any way shape or form. I think I'm losing my touch, I don't know what in the world you did today for those four hours. Who knows how much bad TV you watched and how many sandwiches you ate? I don't even recall your favorite sandwich." I said, naming off things in a joking way.

"Yet I know nothing about you. Maybe we should switch jobs?" She asked as the dance ended, and she walked away. I smiled, looking at her retreating form. I walked back to my brothers and sister.

"Bloody hell. How is she still living?" Kol asked in shock.

"Isn't she stunning?" I asked, still in a daze.

"Aww…. Nik's got a crush on the girl. Maybe we'll just kill her. Get REAL revenge on you for daggering us." Kol said. In a flash I had him upstairs and pinned to a wall, where no one seemed to be looking.

"Don't you dare speak that way! If you touch so much as a hair on her blonde head I will give you a torture worse than those bloody daggers!" I whispered in rage. My siblings were attempting to pull me off of him, but I wanted to rip his head off for even thinking of hurting my Caroline. Finally Elijah pulled me off, and I walked away, growling. When I got downstairs, I walked to Caroline.

"Caroline, love come with me?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Okay? What's up?" She asked as I led her to my study.

"I wanted to show you one of my passions." I told her. She smiled.

"Okay. Shoot." She said. When she saw the artwork her eyes were darting across every portrait.

"Wow. I guess the artists at the louvre aren't on vervain?" She asked. I chuckled, putting my hands in my suit pockets. She continued to look around.

"Wait… did you… did you do these?" She asked, smiling.

"One of my paintings is hanging at the hermitage. Not that anyone would notice." I said. She smiled, continuing to take the paintings in.

"Have you been?" I asked after I received no response.

"Actually… I've never been anywhere." She admitted. I frowned. That was too sad for me to accept. My future queen needed to see the world. And I needed to show it to her.

"I can take you." I said.

"Paris. Rome. Tokyo?" I asked, causing her to laugh.

"Must be nice, having a bunch of servants to be able to snap your fingers and get whatever you want. Is that why you need sired hybrids? As servants, not a pack?" She asked, with a slight amount of venom in her voice.

"You're making assumptions." I told her

"Then why do you need Tyler and the others. If this unsiring does work than that means you can set your hybrids free. You do realize that your hybrids aren't truly loyal. It's just an illusion created by the sire bond. I may not be an expert on werewolves but packs are usually about loyalty. And I'm pretty sure you would have better luck in the friend department if you stopped controlling them with the sire bond and gave them back their free will." She said. I felt anger rush in, but I tried to hold it in. I let in what she was feeling.

"You know. It's been a fun evening but I think it's time for you to leave." I said.

"I get it. Throughout the centuries you've been lied to. You've been manipulated so you assume that just because the enemies, whose lives you by the way ruined, hated you that everybody else will and that everyone's your enemy. When are you going to understand that it's not people that are the problem. It's you. You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them." She said angrily. I had my teeth clenched, because as much as I hate to admit it she was right. I would have better luck with everyone if I didn't try to control their every move. I breathed out angrily as she stormed off. I went to our more private bar and began to drink my sorrows away. I even failed at that, as I am an original. I was drinking, pouting about how awful the situation was, when my two favorite siblings made an appearance.

"Elijah. Rebekah. What gave me the incredible honor of earning your attention?" I asked, semi-drunken.

"Nik… she's special. We've been watching you. She makes you a good man. You should keep a light like that in your life. And remember, hybrids or not, whether we hate each other or not, you're stuck with us. Always and forever." Rebekah said quietly. My baby sister's voice echoed in my head and helped to sooth my anger.

"Always and forever, Niklaus. You may have someone to add to that pact some day." Elijah said, gesturing towards the ball room. I smiled at their encouragement, and got up. I downed a glass of blood, becoming sober within the minute. I walked to the ballroom, and decided to wait a few seconds, as Caroline was talking to the doppelganger.

"Oh my god, Elena! You KISSED Damon!" I heard Caroline whisper-scream.

"Ugh! No judging, you're the one canoodling with the original hybrid!" Elena said, giggling a bit, helping to lighten the mood.

"I was not…. Canoodling!" Caroline said, playfully angry.

"Tell that to the sexy accent and dimples. Come on, Care we both know you've been planning your dream wedding and boyfriend since you were 7 and he fits the description to a T. But what's with the 'I'm spoken for' crap with Tyler? I thought you broke it off." Elena asked. I smirked at the confession she made for Caroline.

"Tell that to the call he sends every night. The same one I ignore. Every night. And the same 'I love and miss you' voicemail I ignore. Every night. I mean, He's out there breaking every bone in his body so he can come home to me! I would be an AWFUL person if I just ignored that. Like… what would I even say? 'Hey, Tyler I know that you thought we were perfect for each other but it's just not working out anymore?!' No way in hell!" Caroline whined. I sighed. I was upset at her inner conflict, but she was leaning towards me. I saw Finn approaching them, and sighed, knowing Elena was to see my mother.

"Elena, my mother requests to see you now." He said. He then turned to Caroline.

"Your Niklaus's play thing." He said with disdain. I felt anger that he would call her such a thing.

"Excuse me I'm not a play thing-"She started to say, but was cut off.

"Go be annoying somewhere else." He compelled. I panicked internally, knowing she hadn't taken vervain in days. It surprised me when I felt an unquenchable anger inside. Not mine, but Caroline's. I knew she would cause a scene, and tried to channel peace, tranquility, and all that other bloody rubbish.

"Excuse me? You think you can compel me to leave you alone? I'm a person, not a puppet!" She said angrily. Finn looked surprised.

"But I smelled no vervain…" He started. Caroline scoffed.

"You know you could have ASKED me to leave POLITELY like a normal person instead of acting like the bloodsucking monster you hate all of your siblings for being. Surprisingly I've never seen them use compulsion for something as petty as avoiding a social situation. Just something to chew on." Caroline said angrily, before she walked outside. When she felt the cool air on her, I felt sadness. I was trying to see why she was upset, but she was dead set on blocking the memories. I flashed outside.

"You like horses?" I asked softly, seeing her observing my horse.

"I'm not talking to you until you get over yourself and your stupid hybrid fetish and let them have free will." She said matter of fact. She was still upset over the sire bond. I thought it had something to do with the compulsion….

"Done. Caroline, I want you to know something. I will still turn hybrids, yes, I need a pack, its basic instinct, but I do care about you and I don't want to lose you." I said, being honest and genuine.

"How can you say that?" She asked. I was stunned, still obviously confused as to why she was now mad.

"How can you say you care about me and you fancy me, and yet you know nothing about me? And I know basically nothing about you. Other than the fact you've been obsessed with breaking your curse for 1,000 years and you enjoy drawing." She said. I understood her, I suppose. She knew nothing of me, and I knew nothing of her. I knew nothing of why she hated the sire bond, or compulsion, or what made Caroline… Caroline.

"You know… Horses are the opposite of people. Their loyal. My father hunted me for 1,000 years, and the closest he ever came to killing me was when he killed my favorite horse. He severed its neck… with a sword as a warning." I said softly.

"Not all people are bad. Even the people that don't like you very much may be good people, just not around _**you**_. Some people are good… and genuine… and loving and caring. Some people have humanity and compassion." She said.

"Well… I've told you something about myself, so instead of hearing about some people, I'd like to hear about you." I said. She looked at me skeptically.

"What's your game?" She asked. I shrugged, playing the innocent act well.

"I'm just trying to connect with the girl I fancy." I said. She looked at me with the 'seriously' look and I dialed down the charm factor.

"Can I give you a ride home?" I asked her. She smiled, but nodded, allowing me to lead the way. I opened the door to my car for her, and allowed her to get in. Then I got in and began driving.

"Favorite color?" She asked. I thought.

"Green." I answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"It reminds me of the forests I played in as a human." I answered fondly.

"No offense, but I can't picture you frolicking." She said with a giggle. I chuckled.

"It was a very long time ago." I said.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. She thought.

"Yellow." She answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's the color of sunshine. Sunshine is happy. I'm happy. You see the connection?" She asked. Sarcastically. We laughed.

"Thank you, Caroline. For your honesty." I said. She looked down, laughing and I shot her a confused look.

"MCR fan much?" She asked, still giggling. I gave her an even more confused glance, and she stopped giggling immediately, shock registered on her face.

"Oh my god. You've never heard of My Chemical Romance." She said, shocked. I shrugged.

"Okay. I have to play that song." She said.

"What song?" I asked. She sighed, hooking her phone up to the blue tooth on my car. A guitar began to blast on the stereo, and she turned it down a bit, mumbling an apology. She then began to sing along.

" _Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say."_ She sang happily. I chuckled at that line, knowing what she meant.

" _I never want to let you down, or have you go  
it's better off this way" _She sang along with the music. I was listening as she danced a bit to the song.

" _For all the dirty looks,  
photographs your boyfriend took  
remember when you broke your foot  
from jumping out the second floor." _The song continued.

"And by the way in like… 6th to 9th grade Gerard Way was literally my idol and I seriously was convinced I would marry him. Then I decided that Bonnie, or Elena, could marry Frank Iero and we could start a show called 'real house wives of MCR'." She explained.

"Ah… so I should kill him to kill the competition?" I asked. She shoved me playfully.

"No. He was about 7th on my list of celebrity crushes." She said. We pulled up to her house. And she was about to get out.

"Hey… would you… would you want to come hang out for a bit? My mom's working an all nighter?" She offered. I smiled at the offer.

"I would love to." I said. She smiled, and we both got out and went inside.

"So, love care to tell me what you have against compulsion. It is after all our nature." Klaus said. She stiffened.

"Klaus…" She said quietly.

"Do you need me to get out the rule book of friendship?" I asked. She smiled sadly.

"You have to promise not to kill ANYONE." She said sternly. I nodded, agreeing, doubting I'd need it.

"It's not so much my problem with compulsion as it is my problem with the bad vampires." She said sadly. I looked confused.

"When I was human…. Weak and fragile…. I was a slutty bitch. Stefan only had eyes for Elena when he came to town, despite all of my advances." She said sarcastically, causing us to laugh.

"So I was all rejected and drunk and stupid and I saw the other brother. The next day, I saw him again. It ended badly, since I didn't know he was a vampire. I was a human blood bag, sex toy, pretty much a slave; I betrayed all of my friends and nearly died twice. Once when he decided he was done with me, the next when I finally became a vampire and Damon wanted to avoid another epic fail and town slaughter." She said. I felt anger boiling inside me at what he had done.

"Anyways, compulsion is awful and if I can stop it I don't want anyone else having their free will taken." She said. She saw the look in my eyes, and she knew I was going to kill something.

"Hey! You promised no killing, remember and it was like a year ago. I've moved on." She said. I looked at her curiously.

"Did he apologize?" I asked, trying to hide the venom. She looked sympathetic.

"He's Damon. And he's a vampire. Like you said its instinct. It's in his nature, right? According to vampire logic he did nothing wrong. I was just collateral damage to a bigger cause. And if you knew me when I was human and had to spend the day with me you would have white-oak-staked yourself. Believe it or not I was a lot more annoying. And stupid. And shallow. And useless." She said. It physically hurt me to see her torturing herself. She was still fighting every memory, so I was confused as to why she would call herself those things.

"You, Caroline Forbes are much stronger than you realize. You have survived some of the worst tortures at the hands of even the people you love, and you still manage to bounce back. I don't know how you do it, but you are so unimaginably full of light it amazes me to no extent. Goodnight, love." I said. I kissed her forehead, before flashing off. I heard her drop to her knees on the floor, taking in the moment that had just occurred. I was unimaginably angry, but for Caroline's sake I would show forgiveness. Maybe.

 **Sooo….. That was that chapter I guess? Let me know what you thought. I just wanted to include this moment. Now that the originals are awake it'll pretty much be fluff till Tyler gets back. Yeah. Katherine may be coming soon and I will take them to NOLA shortly after that. Do you want me to add Sage in too, because she did love Finn for 900 years, so it would only make sense she chased him to the ends of the earth and put up with his annoying family? So far I have written the chapter Katherine comes in about 3 times, re-deciding each time. The next two or three chapters will be fluff so if you want to see Caroline do something fun with the originals let me know. I can't wait till Tyler gets back so Drama can once again hit this story. We are going to pretend Tyler only went away one week, because I cannot deal with a month of fluff without losing my mind. Plus I don't want to add too much fluff to this, or it might get boring so that's why I'll only do two or three. Any who let me know your thoughts on this chapter?**

 **Love -S**


	7. Chapter 7

Family above All

 **Klaus POV**

As soon as I got home, I went straight for the living room. Mother was usually in her bed room, catching up on modern age so I wouldn't need to worry about her. I flashed into the living room and pinned Finn on the ground. The party had been over for nearly 30 minutes, so no guests lingered.

"How DARE you compel her! And how DARE you call her annoying! And How DARE you call her such vulgar things as a play thing for me! I should put you in a box and never let you out!" I shouted angrily. Mother had put a silencing spell on the house so even if I shouted vampire hearing couldn't detect it.

"Well that's what you always do. In fact, she's on vervain. I bet you didn't even have to compel her to sleep with you. And that abomination was being rather annoying!" He defended. I growled, the yellows of my eyes extending. I began punching him brutally. My other siblings, even Kol, were attempting to pull me off of him; Rebekah was begging me to stop. I leaned down and bit Finn, allowing my toxic venom to enter his blood stream, when I was thrown off of him. I looked into the eyes of Caroline, who had me pinned against a wall, her eyes sympathetic, but still a bit upset. She had changed from her party dress to a simple blue dress. She had been preparing to go to the Salvatore's, I presume. My siblings were shocked.

"Niklaus Mikealson! What the HELL do you THINK you are doing, biting your BROTHER?" Caroline exclaimed I felt anger at her intrusion, but mostly at myself for disobeying her wishes. I felt…. Disappointed in myself. For the first time in 1,000 years.

"He deserved it! His COMPELLED YOU like you were some slab of meat for the taking!" Klaus defended. Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It was practically harmless. A word in private." Caroline demanded, grabbing my shirt and tugging me out of the room.

"Caroline! I was just having some fun and blowing off anger and not even at the person who truthfully deserves it. I wouldn't kill him!" I defended a futile attempt.

"Klaus. That is your BROTHER. He doesn't DESERVE that bite. Now. If you don't go in there and apologize, maybe even work your issues out with ALL of your siblings I will lock you and your brother in a room together, with no windows. Have Bonnie spell it shut and fire/damage proof it, and make it so it can only be opened with a key which I will give to Kol and Rebekah, telling them that the winner gets the daggers." Caroline said sternly. I looked at her in annoyance and anger.

"Don't you give me that look, mister! You CLEARLY deserve much worse than giving an apology for once in your life. In fact, if you don't apologize soon it may give me ideas on how to torture you!" She claimed. I sighed, and rolled my eyes in anger. I walked into the room, not even caring that they heard considering the door was open. Kol and Rebekah were holding back snickers at what I was about to do. I cut open my hand and poured it in a glass. I allowed Finn my blood. He drank, healing his wound. Caroline gave me a pointed look, and I felt like a child being scolded once again.

"Finn, my brother. I am terribly sorry." I said. Caroline gave me a look.

"For…" She continued. I was seriously ready to rip her head off. She was testing my patience to say the least.

"For biting you in the name of my only friend." I said quietly, as more of an afterthought.

"Seriously! And…." Caroline said. She gave me a pleading look, which I couldn't help but oblige.

"And storing you in a very well kept coffin for 900 years." I finished.

"Good!" Caroline smiled brightly, obviously proud of her work. I couldn't help but think it was worth it as she enveloped me in a hug.

"I'm not the hugging type or the apologizing type. You two should feel lucky." I pointed out as Caroline broke away.

"Niklaus, I am still upset with you and what you did 900 years ago but I suppose I can accept your apology." Finn said with disdain.

"Okay. Well I better get going. By the way, Finn I'm sorry for anything I may have said or done to offend you. It was not my intention." I heard Caroline apologize. She needn't apologize, but I knew it was her nature.

"Wait, love… wont you stay?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. She gave me a smile, before shaking her head.

"Sorry. I can't. I have to help Elena sort out her Salvatore's. We are currently discussing segment Stefan-and-Damon-are-both-monsters-with-redeemable-humanity. But I'm on team Stelena." Caroline said with a giggle as I stood at the door with her.

"Well good luck with that. When I see you tomorrow you'll have to explain to me what in the world a Stelena is." I said.

"Great. While we're at it we'll watch twilight. And who says we are hanging out tomorrow?" Caroline asked with sass.

"Hey! It'll be a friend emergency. My siblings are annoying me worse than you can." I said playfully. She rolled her eyes, but waved goodbye as she flashed off. I sighed, re-entering the living room to my sibling's expectant looks. They obviously wanted an explanation.

"Nik. How did she know to come? And why would she risk her life to stop you?" Rebekah asked her voice calm but a hidden nervousness in there. I shrugged.

"Coincidence, I suppose. Elijah, may we speak?" I asked my brother. While he didn't have my full trust yet, we were still family.

"Certainly." He replied as he followed me to his study. Once I made sure the door was closed and we had seated ourselves, it became a bit awkward.

"What is it you wished to speak with me about, brother?" Elijah asked curiously, not wanting his oh so precious time wasted.

"The night of Caroline's birthday when I fed her my blood to heal her of a wolf bite something strange happened." I explained. Elijah continued looking curious, but he was now intrigued.

"What would that be?" Elijah asked.

"A bond formed. Not a regular bond when one person cares for another, no… I feel her. In my mind. I feel her presence. I can speak with her through telepathy. I can feel where she is, what her emotions are, even see memories she allows me to. Unless one of us blocks the other I can always know what she is thinking, even see through her eyes. And she for me. I'm not sure why… I'm not sure how but, Elijah, I like her. For the first time in 1,000 years, I have grown attached. The only other person to drink my blood form even close to my vein is Katerina. We want to know if she feels this connection, or ever felt it. That is why we wish to hunt her down. Caroline wishes not to send the poor girl to her deathbed, so I gave up my revenge fantasies for her. I'm going to unsire my hybrids. She hates compulsion, and considering I have tried to kill her and everyone she loves multiple times I could use some brownie points." I told him. He was awestruck that I could bring myself to care so much. He re-collected himself after a few moments.

"You should know, Katerina does not have what you are looking for. The first person she went to would have been me if such a case had occurred." Elijah said. I nodded in understanding.

"You should let her know she has her freedom. Tell her to enjoy it, and if she ever dares cross me I shall kill her." I said.

"In the mean time, since you're so brotherly you can help me figure out what this damn bond means, and how to get rid of it." I said. Elijah nodded, sighing.

"Niklaus. This doesn't change anything. You need her in your life. She keeps you good. That's something you could use. You will win her eventually; I have faith in you, brother." Elijah told me. I nodded, smiling slightly as I exited. I went back downstairs and poured myself a drink, my siblings looking at me in curiosity. I refused to tell the anything, so I simply drank my scotch and read my book in silence.

 **Caroline POV**

 _(Two Days Later)_

I was at Klaus's house. I had finished watching Twilight with Rebekah, Kol and Klaus. I even roped Finn, Elijah, and Esther into watching, and judging by the looks of things she actually liked it too. We had just turned off the movie and cleaned up the mess we had made, when two vampires came, without knocking, talking and laughing like they were lifelong friends. The conversation ended once they saw us. Sage looked at Finn and threw herself into his arms, while Katherine stood to the sidelines, eyeing ELIJAH of all people flirtatiously. I knew they had a think but I thought her and Elijah was the last couple that would happen. I honestly was expecting her to be going after Kol now. Nope. Guess not.

"Wait? Why did you arrive together? Do you know each other?" Kol asked. Katherine shrugged.

"Since I was a baby vamp. Sage wanted to get one over on Klausy, but once she found out that Finn was released she was going to turn me in, backstabbing bitch." Katherine said. Sage gave her a look.

"But Katherine being the evil blood slut she is…" Sage said.

"I had a plan. B. and C. and D. and well, you know how the alphabet works; you have had 1,000 years to learn all he variations of it." Katherine said.

"Well, that covers the introductions. Now we can move onto the drinking!" Kol claimed, opening the door of their liquor cabinet. Elijah gave his brother an annoyed look, as the non-originals stifled laughs.

"Kol, don't be so vulgar, not everyone wishes to be a drunken mess like you do." Elijah claimed.

"Debatable." Katherine and I said together. I tried t keep my breathing even and act casual as I just had the EXACT SAME FRICKIN THOUGHT AS MY MURDERER. Sage grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim with bourbon. She then walked over to me, her eyes wide. I was confused.

"Rebekah? Dear god I know it's been a couple hundred years and makeup was invented, but I didn't expect you to look THIS different!" She exclaimed. I wasn't sure to laugh or barf; I was literally frozen in place. Thank god Rebekah walked back into the room.

"Sage, what are you on about, I'm right here?" she asked in her British voice. Sage gave a look of confusion.

"Oh… sorry? I'm Sage. And you are?" She asked, extending her hand to me I shook her hand, smiling.

"Caroline, I'm Klaus's friend." I explained. She nodded.

"But Nik doesn't do friends?" she said more as a question.

"A lot can happen in 400 years, Sage." He said. Sage and Klaus began catching up, and since Elijah and Finn were talking with Kol and Rebekah, leaving Katherine out, I decided to attempt conversation. She would be hanging around for a while now.

"Hey." I said, mostly awkward.

"Hey. I heard you talked Klaus into freeing me so… thanks for that I guess." She said.

"Wow. Did I, Caroline Forbes just receive a thank you from THE Katherine Pierce? I… I feel so honored." I said sarcastically, smiling.

"As you should." She said.

"Eh, I owed you one, in a way. You did practically turn me after all, even if it was meant to be a curse." I told her. She looked confused at how her curse had turned into a gift, but shrugged.

"So… if Sage is almost double your age how the hell did you beat her in battle?" I asked.

"Mind over matter, Care Bear. The real question is how you obtained Klaus Mikealson's friendship. Last I saw you; you were attempting to trap me in a tomb." Katherine asked.

"Long story. Part of the reason we need your help. We will explain later." I said. She gave me an interested look, before rolling her eyes, knowing it was pointless. We continued talking idly for a while, before we all ended up on the couch, laughing like a bunch of old friends.

"I can't believe you thought I was Rebekah! I see the similarities but I don't think all the contouring in the world could make us look THAT alike!" I laughed.

"Yeah, Rebekah doesn't pass out when she thinks too hard." Katherine said. My eyes widened.

"That was ONE time! And YOU were pretending to be Elena?" I asked, confused.

"Wait… when did this happen?" Klaus asked.

"Well Elena invited me over to study and I was focusing so hard on the books I forgot to breath." I admitted, blushing.

"Wow. Just… wow." Kol said.

"Oh, shut up! You have no room to speak, Leslie!" I said angrily. Kol's eyes widened in horror.

"Who's Leslie?" Katherine asked.

"That's Kol's middle name." I said.

"Kol Leslie Mikealson." Sage said, smiling.

"How did you know?" Kol asked, horrified, looking to Klaus then Esther. I shrugged, smirking. We sat, talking for another few hours. It was now around 4:00 in the afternoon, and we were pretty much sitting awkwardly, having run through every possible conversation.

"Alright. I'm bored. We are going shopping, and I don't care what any of you say." Rebekah said, directed at me, Katherine and Sage.

"But-"I started. I had to cram for exams tomorrow, and shopping could take hours, even days!

"Nik! 'Lijah!" Rebekah shouted to her brothers, who had disappeared.

"We're going shopping." Rebekah said, giving them her best puppy eyes. I was confused, but didn't dare say a word, for fear of Rebekah. Klaus sighed, digging up his wallet and pulling out a card. She then gave Elijah a look. He shook his head, as a way of saying no.

"Kol!" She shouted. Kol stood form his seated place on the couch.

"Search him. I expect his visa in no later than ten minutes." She commanded.

"Only if I get to come to!" he begged.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well as long as I lock Bekah in the car, I get to see a fashion show of hot girls!" he said.

"God, your even more pervy then Klaus." I whined. Kol pushed Elijah against a wall, when he surrendered.

"Fine! Fine! Take it already!" He said angrily, tossing the whole wallet over.

"Rebekah, you do realize that's cruel and unusual punishment, right?" I asked.

"Who cares? Let's shop!" She said in excitement.

"Help!" I mouthed to Klaus as I was dragged away, to which he merely smirked, waving goodbye to me, while I feared for my life with his bitch of a sister and most likely, at this rate, soon to be sister in laws.

"Come on out, Care Bear." Katherine encouraged me. They had all been practically doing a fashion show. They had even made me drive 3 hours with them, just to get to a significant mall. Katherine had decided to buy at least 4 pairs of lingerie, which Kol took great pleasure in seeing her model. She was a doppelganger after all; even the UNIVERSE said she was perfect. She had also gotten a few new outfits, which were surprisingly not as slutty as I imagined them to be. Rebekah had gotten a few pairs of shoes, and a few new dresses. She now had people other than her brothers to criticize her choices, so her options became much better than before. Then there was Sage. She had decided on at least 5 new eye shadow pallets, and a new outfit.

She, unlike Katherine, wasn't slutty enough to show off her skin in front of her boyfriend's brother. I wasn't modeling any of Victoria Secrets finest, no, and I didn't feel comfortable showing off the outfits I was contemplating in front of the originals. I had known Kol and Rebekah for a few days, sure, so it wasn't awful if it was JUST them, but I had literally HATED Katherine's guts a few days ago, and I didn't even know Sage! I was wearing a red dress, with two sleeves. It had an extremely low back, but on the back the straps crossed, creating X patterns. I also had a crop-top black leather jacket, with bunched up sleeves so it went to my elbows. The final piece to the outfit was the shoes. Black ankle-high heel boots. I had to admit, with the skirt of the dress going just above my knees, and the combination of black and red it made me look really edgy and sexy, but I didn't want to go modeling in front of my best friend's family. I sighed, steeling myself as I walked out of the dressing room, plastering a sarcastic smile on my face.

"Ooh… this might be even hotter than Katherine in her lingerie!" Kol exclaimed, staring at me.

"Dream on." I said.

"I love it. If you don't buy it, I'm buying it and stuffing it in your closet." Katherine said. Sage and Rebekah nodded agreeably.

"Fine." I said, after a few seconds of their pressing stares.

"Good!" Rebekah said, clapping.

"Now, get changed. We're on to the next store!" She said happily. My face paled in fear.

"What?" I asked. I had been under the impression this would be the only store.

"Come on. You can't be tired already, you're a vampire!" Sage reminded me.

"But I need to get back! I have school tomorrow!" I reminded them.

"You would have skipped it anyways. You did come to our welcome party after all." Katherine said.

"You might as well quite school now. You won't be attending anymore anyways, not with us around." Kol said. I sighed in frustration, knowing no one was around I flashed back into my outfit. I walked to the register to pay, when Rebekah stopped me.

"Stop right there. My brother WOULD kill me if he knew I have his credit card and didn't make sure to spoil his one and only friend." Rebekah said, paying for everyone's clothes in one heap before I could argue. All of the things we had gotten must have been at least 300 dollars. But… in the grand scheme of things it wasn't THAT much. He was a bajillionare or something, right?

"Where do we have to go now?" I asked in a defeated voice.

"Mani Pedi's!" Katherine said happily. I put my hands together in silence.

"God help me!"I said quietly. Kol laughed, rolling his eyes as he struggled with our bags. Two hours later, it was 8:00 and the mall would be closing shortly. So we began our decent home.

"Hi Nik!" Rebekah chirped, hugging each of her brothers, while Kol groaned in pain, dropping our bags to the floor.

"I guess it isn't shop till YOU drop, its shop till the bag boys drops." Kol said between breaths. Katherine and Rebekah turned to Kol angrily.

"Kol! Those are very expensive clothes, now because you dropped them you can load them in the cars and put them in my room while you're at it." Rebekah said. I gave Kol a look of sympathy.

"Guys! He's an original, who by the way could tear each of us apart in an instant! Not a frickin Pack Mule!" I scolded them. Katherine shrugged.

"Same thing. They have muscle for a reason." She said.

"And if you don't train them they never learn." Rebekah said. I sighed, mentally face palming.

"And plus why do you think we let him come? So he could sit and drink margaritas while watching us put on a little fashion show?" Sage added in.

"Whatever. Just so you know, I'm never going shopping with you guys again. I don't think it's so much a favorite past time as it is a sport for you shopping compulsive vampires." I said.

"At least you know that if shopping were a sport, we'd be crowned MVS." Katherine said.

"Most Valuable Shopper." Rebekah said happily.

"You rehearsed that." I accused.

"Did not." Rebekah said monotone voice.

"Alright. We went shopping. Casually hung out. Now tell me why you agreed to free me!" Katherine said.

"Elijah! Finn! Mother!" Klaus yelled.

"Katherine! You can't just ask something like that!" Sage scolded the brunette. Katherine simply rolled her eyes in an oh-so Katherine way. The three other members of the family came down shortly.

"Niklaus, good heavens what's with the shouting?" Esther asked.

"Katerina is inquiring why she was summoned." Klaus told them.

"Well?" Esther asked.

"Alright, well I've lied. I said I felt a connection to Caroline, and that was true. Since she drank my blood, I have felt connected to her. I can read her thoughts, feel her emotions, and at times look into her memories." Klaus said. I was stunned he said it so out-right. Kol and Rebekah looked confused.

"You're here, dear Katerina, because you're the only one who got even close to drinking my blood from the vein. So?" Klaus said, looking at her expectantly.

"Well I don't feel connected to you, but if I did I would have killed myself by now. That's not meaning I don't know what's wrong with you." She said.

"Well? Tell us, please and thank you." I said, pleading.

"Well I'm not SURE if it's correct, but I do have a pretty good guess. I'll need a witch to confirm it. Luckily we have one right here with us." Katherine said.

"I'll need to know what I'm checking for." She said. Katherine rolled her eyes, leading her into the other room and making sure to shut the door as she whispered. When she came back a few minutes later, Esther's eyes were wide.

"Mother?" Finn asked, pulling Sage closer as Elijah simply looked, a mixture of curious and interested.

"I'll need a few drops of each of your blood. Kol, fetch a bowl of water." Esther commanded. Kol did as he was told. Esther drew out a knife.

"Mrs., Forbes, would you like to go first?" She asked.

"Why do you need our blood?" I asked.

"I would anger Niklaus if I was incorrect, until we know the answer, please allow me to keep it a secret a few moments longer." Esther asked. I nodded, unsure. I allowed her to make a dot in the center of my hand, and let my blood drop into the bowl of water. Klaus was next, and I was surprised he didn't even flinch. Esther then placed one hand in the water. She closed her eyes, gasping. When she opened them, she was stumbling, gasping for breath. Finn steadied her, and Katherine looked antsy, impatient and excited to hear the outcome.

"It's true." Esther whispered between gasps.

"So… is it like super strong or just weak?" Katherine asked.

"Take a wild guess." Esther told her. Katherine shrugged, smirking. Esther was seated on the couch, gasping.

"What's true?" I asked, not knowing what's going on.

"The two of you are… soul mates." Esther whispered. Klaus froze, along with the other siblings.

"Wait… so what's the difference between real soul mates and movie soul mates? Does this mean that Klaus and I are destined to be together or something?" I asked, growing uncomfortable with the situation. Katherine shrugged.

"Only a little. You COULD just end up as lifelong friends but most soul mates do fall in love. If you'd like I can make the break up quick and painless and just go kill the mutt right now." Katherine offered. My eyes widened.

"NO!" I said in an annoyed tone. She shrugged.

"Soul mates have a bond like no other. It is quite strange, but unique. They are about as rare as a doppelganger, and if harvested, are more powerful than even Niklaus himself." Esther explained.

"Does this mean that Klaus is going to lock me in a tower?" I asked, paranoid. Damn Klaus and his rubbing off on me!

"No, love." Klaus said still shocked form the blow he just received.

"Okay." I said, turning and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked

"Home. I have school tomorrow. By the way, Rebekah your cheerleading stuff is in the car. I'll be back tomorrow and I expect you to have learned every cheer and the gymnast's role. Then I'll assess your performance and work more with you, then the day after that you can try out for the team." I said. I walked out, leaving them dumbfounded at how they had just had so much happen in a span of minutes. I knew from tuning into Klaus's vision that Katherine and Sage left to their apartment they had rented minutes after me, but he was guessing they would sneak back in the night. It was a pretty hectic night, and just as Katherine and Sage were expected to enter the Mikealson home in the night, I fairly expected to be getting a little visit from my favorite soul mate. How the hell was I going to explain this one to Elena and Bon?!

 **Hey! Aright so I know soul mates are a bit cliché, but I didn't want it to be anything linkable. But please, trust me on this! I have a semi-direction this story is going. Let me know what you think! How many more chapters of fluff do you want me to do? Just this chapter, which wasn't even complete fluff, was torture for me. It's not that I hate writing fluff; it's just that I get so excited and it becomes a jumbled mess. Seriously, Like Kols middle name. That was me, getting far too excited. I probably won't do another fluff chapter, and just jump to the decade dance when Tyler comes back, unless you want me to add Rebekah cheering, and the cheer competition? Please review!**

 **Love -S**


	8. Chapter 8

In the 20's

 **Caroline POV**

I was bustling about our school auditorium, making sure everything was perfect for the decade dance. I needed this. Tyler came back today. I had somehow managed to avoid sleeping with him, but when he kissed me…. There wasn't a spark. There was no click, and it didn't help that Elena and Bonnie, who were following me were trying to convince me to end it before it ended itself. Badly. But Tyler… he broke every bone in his stinking body just for me! So he could come home to me. I had a sneaking suspicion even he felt that there was no longer passion, and my best hope was just for Tyler to break it off.

"Caroline. You have been canoodling with the original hybrid for weeks now. You can't seriously say you're still with Tyler. And you guys broke up, sort of." Elena tried.

"Ugh! I know but… he still loves me. And he obviously doesn't understand we broke up. So. We are still together. And you tell Tyler nothing. Understand?" I asked in my serious queen voice. They nodded, discouraged before walking off. I sighed before continuing to attend to my party planning duties.

"Caroline! The chandelier…. Its white, not light red! And the candles are bigger than we ordered. Plus the champagne flutes are plastic!" Rebekah shouted, obviously upset.

"The champagne flutes are just for show. Just make sure to keep people away from touching them. The chandelier will still look marvelous in white, and as we say. The bigger the better!" I said happily. I ran after her when she began walking off.

"Rebekah! Wait!" I shouted. She looked confused, turning to me.

"Which is more 20's, red or blue?" I asked, hopefully.

"Well… the red would look nicer for the event, blue wouldn't fit in… plus the red looks much nicer with your hair. But Nik likes blue on you, however I think even he would fancy the red for this occasion." She said thoughtfully.

"My dress is going to be white, the same dress I wore when Stefan and I were dating. I had it repaired and now it is as good as new." She said.

"By the way you should dump the boyfriend. I saw you two, you know. You didn't look particularly… ablaze."She said. She then walked away.

"Alright! Stefan, Matt, Jeremy! I want you three to gather groups for the three sides of chandelier and hang it! Go! Now! Bonnie, set up all the candles and light them! Elena, set up the champagne flutes! The rest of you work on getting the refreshments out here and I swear to god if any of you so much as spill a single drop of that punch on these floors I will know and I will make sure you scrub the whole gym with a tooth brush!" I commanded. They all nodded fearfully, as they should be. I walked around with a clip board, observing everything. It was perfect.

 **Klaus POV**

I was sitting in my study, simply lounging with a scotch and paint brush when I heard it.

"NIK!" Rebekah screeched. I sighed, getting up to see my sister, two necklaces in hand, and two pictures of hairstyles. Along with two bracelets as well.

"The hair on the left, necklace on the right, bracelet in the right and either Stefan or Matt." I said. Her face softened, before the hollering started again.

"Elijah! Katerina!" She shrieked out. The couple came down, holding their ears.

"Sister, what is the meaning of this?" He asked. Katherine observed.

"Oh, no no no, this simply won't do. These beads are hideous. Where'd you get them? From Sage?" She asked, tsking at the necklaces and bracelets.

"Hair on the left, and if you must wear these beads I suggest the ones on the left as well. And take Matt, you two make a better couple than you and Stefan. Matt's got the eyes to match yours and that whole human thing going for him. But I must admit, the dress looks like my Doppelgangers dress to be…. Got it in a different color?" Katherine asked. Rebekah was stunned.

"Well… I suppose I could wear the blue one…. But it's certainly not the color for this occasion…" Rebekah started.

"Bex, wear the blue one. Trust me. I'm the doppelganger, not you. If you and my carbon copy go as twinsies it'll only bring down the image of the Mikealson family. And MY image, considering no one could tell me apart from Elena. Seriously, a brick wall could tell us apart better than the lunatics of this town." Katherine finished.

"Also, Klausy your, as he put it, 'little bitch' is back in town." Katherine added on. My heart sank.

"Tyler." I finished.

"Yup. But don't worry, I pretended to be my carbon copy this morning and apparently even Bonnie is a Klaroline shipper. Elena is also a Klaroline shipper, BTW so you don't need to worry about that but, side note, which else is amazed at my ability to know exactly what Elena would say?" Katherine asked. I sighed at her cockiness.

"That was YOU?" Rebekah asked.

"Who else could get Elena's hair more Lena than she could?" Katherine asked, smirking.

"What's a Klaroline?" Elijah asked. The two girls laughed, rolling their eyes.

"Come on Lijah" She said, pulling my brother away by his tie with a purr. I gagged as I caught them kissing right outside his bedroom door.

"Caroline will be over shortly." I noted to my sister, who nodded.

"Oh, Caroline's coming?" Kol asked happily, skipping down the stairs.

"Yup, but only if you tell 'Lijah and Katerina to QUIET DOWN!" I shouted the last part.

"Fine, Fine." Kol agreed, rushing up the stairs. I heard shouting, and then the two 'love birds' incessant noise thankfully ceased. I heard a knock at the door and rushed towards the knocking sound, seeing my beautiful Caroline.

"Hey Klaus." She chirped happily.

"Caroline, love, do come in." I said, allowing her in.

"Just so you know I still have to check the plans for the dance, choreograph the cheer routine, and Bekah and I are going to cheer practice in an hour, so I WILL NOT stay all day." Caroline said. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Yes Miss Caroline." Kol said like a kindergartener talking to a teacher. Caroline smiled, rolling her eyes playfully. Oh, how I love that smile….

 **Elena POV**

I sat in the Salvatore boarding house. Around me were Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, and even Rebekah showed up! I cleared my throat.

"Hi. Alright so, I'm no Caroline Forbes, and I don't exactly have a speech prepared but I wanted to discuss something bigger than me or even any of you." I said nervously. It wasn't exactly public speaking but Rebekah made me nervous.

"And that is…" Damon said.

"Klaus and Caroline's future happiness." I said, trying to reign in as much confidence as possible.

"What? Why should I care about that hybrid freaks happiness?" Damon asked.

"You don't. But you care about Caroline, and you seriously need to make it up to her." I told him, hoping to come off as stern.

"Isn't Caroline with Tyler?" Jeremy asked. I shrugged a bit.

"Well… sort of. But let's all face it. Tyler hasn't been around lately for her. I'm not saying that Klaus is the better option, or a remote option, but he makes her happy. And she deserves happiness." Bonnie tried to help me convince the crowd, especially Damon and Rebekah.

"Why should I help?" Rebekah asked.

"Because. Aren't you and Caroline becoming friends or something? And he's your brother. Please, Rebekah we can't do this without you." I begged. She glared at me for a moment longer, before sighing to my relief.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked in a bored tone. I gave myself a mental cheer and happy dance. I didn't want to hurt Tyler, he was my friend, but so was Caroline, and if he just keeps leaving… I don't want that for my friend. She deserves better.

 **Caroline POV**

I laughed as Tyler twirled me. Rebekah had met me here with Klaus, and immediately began dancing with Matt. The dance ended, and Tyler ran his hand through his hair. I was about to break the silence, when a frankly quite hot British voice stopped me before I started.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked. I was going to respond with a 'no' or 'maybe later', but Tyler, who was still putting up his ruse of being sired, stopped me, once again, before I started. Damn these hybrids are annoying.

"Not at all, Klaus." Tyler said, walking off. I put my arms around Klaus, and saw Rebekah leading Tyler out. On any other occasion, I would have raced after them in curiosity. Sadly this hybrid was stomping my curiosity to oblivion, until it didn't even exist.

"Lovely party, sweetheart." He whispered down my neck. His warm breath against my ear sent shivers down my spine, and it didn't help that he kept using those god damned pet names.

"What is it with scary vampires and pet names?" I asked referring to pretty much every vampire out there. He shrugged in amusement.

"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about." He answered, still in that god damned sexy voice of his. Ugh!

"Yeah, sure Mr. 1,000 year old hybrid." I said dryly. He chuckled, causing me to laugh along.

"So how's Tyler." Klaus asked. He said Tyler's name with such disdain and jealousy… I almost felt bad for him. ALMOST.

"Tyler's… Tyler." I answered in uncertainty.

"Rather vague." He noted. I scoffed.

"Yeah, I guess he's been rather vague." I said sarcastically, adding a small bit of bitterness to my tone unintentionally. One dance turned to two, and by that time he had me giggling more than I have all week. Then two turned to three, then four, and eventually I just forgot about Tyler. I guess he was probably off with Rebekah somewhere, or maybe he was dancing with Bonnie… No he was dancing with Elena… No that wasn't right…. I was pretty much lost in Klaus's mesmerizing eyes, then, as always my fantasy was crushed by Elena and one of the Salvatore's.

"May I cut in?" Stefan asked. He was supposed to be humanity less Stefan… right? Why was he breaking me and Klaus up? Elena motioned for me to go with him, so I went to dance with Stefan in confusion. Elena, to my even bigger surprise, was dancing with Klaus! Didn't she hate him?

"Sorry Care, but Tyler was coming. We didn't want to get you in trouble, considering you've been dancing with him for nearly half an hour." Stefan said. THIS surprised me! I was hanging out with Klaus for HALF AN HOUR! What the hell was Tyler doing?

"Rebekah had Tyler go with her to eat some humans. Then she convinced him she needed stuff from her car, and had him move nearly an entire presentation for biology class to her classroom. And the finishing touch she spilled ketchup all over his shirt, making him go home and change." Stefan said, almost proudly.  
"Stefan… I don't know what to say… thank you." I said. I knew there was humanity in my best friend. I had seen it with my own two eyes! There was still saving for him.

"Don't thank me yet." He whispered, before handing me off to my waiting boyfriend. I smiled to him as he walked off.

"How's Stefan?" Tyler asked jealously.

"Tyler, don't be so jealous. You know for a fact Stefan is and will always be my FRIEND." I rolled my eyes. He grumbled something I couldn't understand under his breath, before spinning me. I noticed the dance coming to an end, and frowned. We had only been at it for about an hour or so. Oh well. It was fun…

"Come on." Tyler beckoned me, grabbing my hand and leading me out to his car I had arrived in. He drove, while I tried idle chit chat. Sadly, it seemed my boyfriend was still upset over me dancing with Klaus. He pulled up to my house, and we both got out. I smiled as I opened the door for us.

"Care. I need to ask you something." Tyler said, gulping. I walked to my room, confused. I saw him holding a drawing. THE drawing. The one Klaus drew for me.

"Tyler?" I asked nervously.

"Why would Klaus draw this for you, really? I heard you two talking and dancing tonight care, you two were laughing like a fricking married couple!" He said angrily, throwing the drawing onto my bed.

"Tyler, its nothing! I already told you he was just stalking me!" I defended.

"I know it's more than that! You can't deny that you… that you FEEL something for him!" Tyler growled. I sighed.

"Tyler I love YOU!" I tried to assure him.

"Fine. Prove it. A witch from New Orleans gave me a weapon that can END Klaus forever! You can come with me… help me… or you can go running to your precious Klaus and get me killed." Tyler said, pulling out a white oak stake. I gasped. I didn't think he had that. Klaus had given us some private time, but I DESPRATELY needed to get him to tune in.

"Tyler, this is madness! You can't KILL Klaus! No one can!" I tried to remind him.

"No, Caroline. I can. So now you have to choose. Me or him." Tyler said in a demanding tone. I bit my lip, trying to think of a way to tell your boyfriend nicely that you were leaving him for his arch nemesis. Nothing came to mind

"Tyler…" I started. I clenched his jaw.

"No, Care. Why can't you just choose me over him! Why!" Tyler shouted.

"I don't know! I. Don't. Know. Okay! I just…. Do!" I shouted back, my vision becoming blurry with unshed tears.

"Wow. You've fallen for a monster." Tyler said, clenching his jaw. I was going to deny it, I was, but the world went black for me.

 **Klaus POV**

I was sitting, drinking my scotch, surrounded by my family. I hadn't felt Caroline since last night when the Lockwood boy took her home, and it made me unspeakably jealous.

"My children, I must speak with you." My mother told us grimly. I looked to her, confused.

"Yes mother?" Elijah asked.

"I'm dying." She said.

"You're human. It's inevitable. Give it 10 or 20 years mummy." Kol said, almost casually.

"No. Abby Bennet has left town. She has broken the bond that I have been drawing form to keep me alive. I now have no magic and I will slowly start to die." She said sadly. Finn and Sage gasped.

"What?" Finn asked, horrified.

"My beautiful boys. I wish you well in your journeys." She said, kissing all of our heads. I even let her.

"My baby Bekah. Keep your family together dear, and stand up to those boys for us girls, sweetheart." She said. She held Rebekah's hands as they both forced down tears.

"Keep those girls around they do you both well." Esther said, referring to Katherine and Caroline. She smiled at us grimly, before walking up to her room. I smashed my glass of bourbon.

"Nik!" Rebekah shouted. I turned to her, a frown on my face. I allowed her to embrace me, and it eventually, strangely turned into a group hug. Eventually, Kol, being Kol, broke it up. I sat at the couch, pondering the events that just occurred. Then my phone began to ring.

"What!" I growled into the other end at the elder Salvatore.

"Elena's gone missing!" Damon said worriedly.

"And I should care why?" I asked.

"Don't you need her blood?" Damon asked in disgust. I hung up, not giving him a chance to finish. This just is not my day. To top it all off, I gasped, clasping my head as I dropped to the floor. I got a clear image. Caroline was sad, hurt, angry, even scared. She had a huge bite on her shoulder from… Tyler? Darts were being thrown at her, along with bullets. I saw vampires, most of them faces I had become enemy with. I couldn't tell where she was because she didn't know where she was. I tried not to wince as I felt her pain, her screams. When I gasped away from the visions, after what must have been ten minutes I saw it was the Lockwood boy calling. Two people missing in one day?

"Yes?" I asked, completely drained. My family was looking at me worriedly, eyes wide. It was a video chat obviously.

"Klaus. So you know Caroline's awake." Tyler said no remorse.

"Tyler. Where is she?" I asked.

"Oh, no. That's not how this works. You see, I took Elena and will turn her into a vampire in 4 hours. I also have Caroline and the wolf venom will kill her in 4 hours. I have them at different places. If you have your family or anyone else try to help you get to them, their vampire abilities will be disabled until nightfall, just as yours are. You have to drive to get to them, and once you choose a place, to make things interesting once you step across the thresh hold of one of the places I have them at you get your supernatural abilities back. It takes 4 hours to get to one place, so you better choose one and find them quick, before they die." Tyler said. He walked into the room I saw Caroline in.

"Hey Care. Someone wants to talk to you, traitor!" He said angrily, shoving the phone screen at her. She was obviously vervained. She had a cloth around her mouth, making sure every breath she drew was like a million knives stabbing her. She squealed, whining against the chains as she screamed. The line then went dead.

"Got her. I know where they both are." Katherine smirked. I looked at her skeptically.

"Where?" I growled. She shrugged, showing her phone that held two addresses.

"We can't help you but now you have some more to work with." She said, pulling back her phone.

"How did you find them?" I asked, curiously.

"Please, the second that call started I realized Caroline was missing and you would have someone's head if you didn't get her back. I had a few vampires search for Tyler's phone signal to see where he was, sadly that didn't go as planned. BUT I had them look through all of the empty warehouses in a 4 hour radius of this house and saw that he chose warehouses that had security cameras, stupid boy. It was pretty much easy from there. He planned for everything but the modern age." Katherine smirked.

"Call the Salvatore's, we should inform them." I told Rebekah.

"Who are you choosing?" Elijah asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but the doppelganger seems like the logical choice." I told him. Finn sighed; annoyed by the fact I would choose a pack over love. He just didn't understand….

 **Caroline POV**

As Tyler told me the 'amazing' finishing touches to his plan, I cut Klaus out of my mind. I didn't want him to know what I was thinking. I didn't want him to feel the guilt he would surely have if he knew how I felt. Tyler had gone off to feed with his lackeys, thankfully giving me a moment to myself. I cried. I sobbed on the cold stone floor. I knew Klaus would choose Elena. It was literally universally impossible for someone to choose me over Elena. I knew he would choose Elena because if he chose me I'm pretty sure the entire world would collapse and we would all die. In that moment, I fought to push down this… feeling I had in my chest towards Elena. She was my best friend. And I loved her. No matter what she did, I loved her. But still, even past all that love and devotion, she was still the one everyone chose. The choice was between Elena being Vamparized or me being killed from a werewolf bite, which was already festering. The worst part of knowing you were being chosen second wasn't the fact that it was my best friend who was being chosen over me. It was the fact that every single time I'm chosen second, it's someone I love that's choosing. Matt chose Elena over me repeatedly; The Salvatore brothers would rip my heart out and shove it down my throat for Elena. Even Bonnie would set me on fire and do the brain popping thing, if it meant Elena lives. And Now Klaus. Klaus my best friend. Klaus that somehow I had fallen in love with but was too stupid to finally realize it till now Klaus! Klaus my frickin Soul Mate! Because the truth is he'll have better luck at never being alone with Elena. He can have his hybrids be made forever, but somehow love, no matter how powerful, never ends up being forever. Stop, Caroline! Your being a bitch! Alright. I heard the door open and didn't even to bother to pretend I wasn't sobbing on the floor. The vampires and werewolves proceeded to torture me. Every so often fear spiked in me when I noticed venom being extracted from one of the wolves, and then being put in the bullets being shot at me, or the darts being thrown at me. This was literally the worst day ever.

 **Hey! So now is when the cannon-ness goes away. It will still; in later chapters have a semi-cannon outcome in a few ways, but for now, screw cannon! Any who let me know what you think. Just so you know I'm probably going to skip to season 6 after this, so it'll be like going from season 3 to season 6. Yeah. There will be a lot of skipping, and I will probably put in the Silas event AFTER season 6, so pretty much season 5 and 6 are mixed up and it's weird. Yeah. Good explanation. I know. I just can't and won't resist adding in Enzo! Also I didn't really explain what's going on too well… so Esther is dying just like in the show, and the spell Tyler had a witch cast on Klaus makes it so that pretty much Klaus doesn't have supernatural abilities, except for regeneration immortality and not dying until nightfall, and anyone who attempts to flash him there to one of the locations will also lose their abilities, and anyone who flashes to one of the locations loses their supernatural abilities like Klaus until nightfall when one of the girls die. So what do you all think of emotionless Caroline? Like… I like her and all but if I add her it might just make the story to much, so what do you think? Pleas let me know!**

 **Love -S**


	9. Chapter 9

Miserable at Best

 **Caroline POV**

I sat on the stone cold floor, whimpering in pain. I knew my death would be soon, but I also knew that Elena would be ok. She would get to live a long and happy life. Until she was inevitable turned and my death was a waste. Shut up Caroline! I took a calming breath, readying for death, which would come at any moment. I groaned in pain, feeling another wave of pain coming on. I leaned over and barfed up blood. So gross! When I looked up, I saw them. I saw HIM. Klaus was standing there, looking at me in worry. Behind him stood Kol, Rebekah, Katherine and Elijah.

"If your hallucinations you can go away you know." I told the hallucinations, or what I thought were hallucinations. Klaus stepped forward and stroked my cheek lovingly.

"My sweet Caroline…" He said quietly, guilt in his eyes. I didn't see any glassiness around the edges of him, so I wasn't sure what to think. At this point I had given up pushing Klaus out of my mind, so real Klaus would probably be pretty pissed at himself when this was done.

"Klausy, no time to say dying words, she's gonna live, remember. But she might not live if you don't hurry the hell up!" Katherine told him. Klaus glared at her, but bit his wrist and fed me his blood. I gulped down a huge amount, enough to heal the first bite I got.

"Why isn't she healing faster?" Rebekah asked.

"She must have gotten a lot of venom in her…" Katherine noted, almost fearful. Finally I felt all the venom leave my system. I felt relief.

"You chose wrong!" Tyler shouted. Klaus turned around, surprised Tyler was still there.

"What do you mean, mate? You gave me a choice. I chose Caroline." Klaus said. Wait… did he actually choose ME over Elena? Was the universe pulling some sick, demented, twisted joke on me or was this happening? Was Elena going to have to turn?

"You know, I had plenty of wolves there to kill you, ready to murder you gruesomely. But you just HAD to choose the cheating little whore." Tyler started, but was stopped by Klaus's hand connecting with his throat in a death grip. Klaus threw Tyler to the ground, and the younger hybrid most definitely broke something. Klaus lunged again, but was thrown away, this time surprisingly by Katherine.

"Look!" Katherine shouted, gesturing to Tyler's hand, where he held a previously concealed white oak stake. She had saved him. Klaus growled, jumping back at Tyler and knocking the stake out of his hand. Klaus then proceeded to pin his hands to the ground, and rip his heart out. I was horrified. Yeah he had tortured me but no one deserves death! I had tried to call out, but my voice had been almost crammed. Then the lights went out and sleep took me.

 **Klaus POV**

I sat in my bed room, watching Caroline sleep, waiting for her to awaken. She had been asleep for nearly 7 hours now, and it was now around 11:00 pm. I wanted to be here for her when she awakened. I needed to be here for her when she awakened.

"Klaus…" She whispered, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Caroline, love. I am so sorry." I said, gulping.

"Klaus. Please don't apologize. You did nothing wrong, hey, hey look at me, you did nothing wrong." She said quietly, forcing my face to look at her. I stared into her blue, forgiving, compassionate, loyal, amazingly strong and vibrant and glowing eyes. Even after she's been tortured all day by people she thought loved her she still has light.

"Klaus. You should know. Tyler said some things. Things that, as much as I've been denying it, are so right. But he also said some things that are wrong." Caroline said quietly, looking into my eyes. I gulped nervously. I was doing a lot of gulping. I should work on that. I know most of what Tyler was saying was about how monstrous I am. Damn.

"I know. You hate me because it's my fault you were taken and my fault Elena is being turned." I said quietly. She shook her head to my surprise.

"Before he snapped my neck Tyler said that I had fallen for a monster. You aren't a monster. But…. What he said was… in a way correct." She said, shaking her head as she most definitely criticized her own social awkwardness.

"Klaus…. I know you're not a monster because anyone capable of love is capable of being saved. And you love me. And… I think I love you." She said, barely a whisper. I stared into her eyes, waiting for her to burst into laughter and tell me this was all a joke. I stared a few moments longer, hoping the answer would come in her eyes, but all I felt from her was honesty. I leaned forward and delicately kissed her. Her lips were always so soft, and one thing was for sure this was the best day ever. The day I had Caroline Forbes as mine. And I knew no one and nothing could take her from me. After we had, as she had thought, 'done the deed' and I sat twirling one of her blonde, perfect curls, I knew I would do anything to protect her. I would stop at nothing to keep her safe. And that is why I am a complete and utter imbecile. They say that love blinds us. Love has always made me paranoid, no matter how consuming. So paranoid I would leave it if only it meant keeping it safe in its own little bubble for protection. I silently got out of the bed and dressed, ready to complete the plan my siblings and I had discussed. I went down to the living room and saw everyone, in positions and ready. Everyone was packed except the two who had, surprisingly enough, volunteered to stay.

"Are you sure, Nik?" Rebekah asked. I looked into her blue eyes. I wanted to rip them out. They were just a pitiful reminder of Caroline. Sage, Elijah, Finn, and even Kol and Katerina were worried about me.

"I'm sure. Let's just get this over with. I can't stay. She'll surely die if I keep her." I said silently, a tear falling from my eyes. I knew that I would be driving one day, and our song would come on, and I would have temporary lapses of judgment and want to come back, what with all the supernatural phenomena that were happening, but I knew where I must go. I had heard my old friend was out there, and I was going to reclaim my kingdom so I would have thousands of soldiers to protect her. Yes. Then I can bring her home. And until then I won't even think of the name Caroline Forbes. I knew, deep down, that that would never be the case as I stepped out of the door. I knew I would come back, but would she never forgive me. She would wake up, with two people in that house. Two people who weren't me, two people who were only going to make her hate me more. What was I going to do then?

 **Caroline POV**

When I woke up I groaned happily. I felt happy all over, despite the burning all over form no blood in two days. I sat up, not feeling Klaus near me. I didn't feel him in my brain. Wherever he was he was shutting me out. I wrapped the sheet around my… less than appropriate parts.

"Klaus!?" I called, nervously. Did he leave? Why would he leave? There was a pair of clothes for me, which I quickly, at vampire speed dressed in. I saw a little white note and opened it.

 _My dearest Caroline,_

 _I want you to know that I love you very much.  
Nothing you said or did changed that. I'm so sorry, love.  
But I have to protect the people I love, including you.  
So I left. Don't try to track me down, you won't find me.  
Until I make it safe, we can't be together. Thank you, sweetheart.  
You gave me something I never thought I'd experience again. Hope. Love.  
I love you, Caroline. Leaving you was the hardest thing I could ever do.  
I'm truly sorry for all of the pain I have caused you and your loved ones.  
You or anyone you know will never be hurt by my hand again.  
I have left people to look after you. Please, Caroline. Be happy.  
Move on from your life, and in 10 years you won't even recall my name.  
Perhaps in another 100 years it'll be me on your doorstep.  
Begging to be drawn back into the light. My sweet Caroline _

_Forever Yours,_

 _Klaus_

I broke into uncontrollable sobs, clutching my mouth as I dropped to the floor, sobbing at his letter. He had left! That bastard! As soon as I began sobbing loudly two people came in. Katherine and Kol. Where was Elijah? Dint Katherine stick with him now? Was she having a brother swap?

"Care…" Kol said, trying to sound affectionate.

"He left! He Frickin left me! I gave in. the game ended and he left. It was all a game, all along! For his ENTERTAINMENT! He PRETENDED TO CARE ABOUT ME! He LEFT ME! How dare he!" I shouted, throwing the nightstand, and even the bed. I saw a painting and smashed it into the window.

"Caroline, sop!" Katherine said.

"No! He broke my heart the least I could do is break his precious house! How could he!" I asked, now quieting down as I dropped to the floor, sobbing in my friends arms.

"Caroline, he did truly care about you. I saw it. He hasn't been like this in centuries. Not since we were human." Kol said quietly as Katherine stroked my hair. After few more minutes of very ugly crying I stood up, taking in a breath and wiping my eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I have to go home. And get cleaned up…. yeah. I have school cleanup crew! And Elena's newly turned, oh my god, Elena!" I said, rushing out the door, ignoring their pleas for me to stay longer. I couldn't stand the look of that house. It was just a reminder of him. Of the game he was playing, all along. Despite this, I still clutched hat stupid ass letter. The most stupid letter in existence. When I got home, I showered off, treating myself to a bath once the blood was completely gone. I even got a glass of wine. It was practically in every bad romance movie, after all. Every break up the girl finds herself in a bubble bath, mascara smeared and wine all over the house. God, how could I be so stupid! Of course it was a game! A sick joke on me. And Elena's a vampire now! Add avoid all Salvatore's to my list of things to do. I grudgingly got out of the warm tub and got into presentable clothes. I had to see how vampire Elena was holding up. My phone was blown up from texts, so I imagined from one of them I read that she was doing well. It obviously didn't help that the Salvatore's were fighting over her again. At least it wasn't in the romantic sense. One wanted her to be on the bunny diet, the other wanted her to tear into human blood bags. Wow. Easy enough choice, right? Apparently not, Elena. I drove to the boarding house, where Elena was staying for the next week.

"Hey, how is she?" I asked Bonnie, the first person I saw. She smiled sadly.

"She's a vampire. But for a newbie, she's good." Bonnie told me. I nodded, hugging her. She pulled back in an instant.

"Are you ok? Anything you want to tell me?" She asked suspiciously. I shook my head.

"It can wait." I told her. She nodded, grabbing her keys and rushing out. I went to Stefan's room, where the three vampires were toasting.

"Hey." I said, nervously.

"Care!" Elena exclaimed, squeezing me so tight I might break open like a balloon.

"Lena! Squeeze! To tight!" I said, hoping to breath. She let go, apologizing.

"So. We obviously have a lot to catch up on considering I just changed and you were tortured by Tyler." She said. She was giving me the look. A few years ago when we got into the Salvatore mess, when she finally chose she agreed to give a look a very specific look. I tried to keep calm. At least there was SOME good news.

"You. Me. Bonnie. My house. Girl's night. Done?" I asked. She nodded, thankful for a reprieve from the Salvadork's.

"Good." I said. Stefan and Damon excused themselves so we could talk privately.

"Uh uh uh! No spilling yet!" I warned her. She sighed, smiling.

"Fine. But I just wanted to tell you… the animal blood is disgusting." She admitted. Well duh Elena. We didn't say, Ew that's gross, bambi blood, because we were making fun of poor Stefan!

"I don't want to hurt Stefan though and tell him it's not working. He's been a great help, but I want to broaden my horizons!" She admitted. I bit my lip.

"He'll understand. Not everyone's rippery. You could try the blood bag thing like me, or even snatch eat erase if it tickles your fancy." I said, laughing. My laughs soon turned sad as I attempted to hold back my emotions from Elena. Klaus. He used to say he fancied me…

"I have to go! I forgot something, I'm sorry! Meet me at 8:00 at my place." I commanded, running out as fast as I could. I ran to my car. I knew it was stupid that I was doing this. Elena was probably thinking I was insane. As I sat in my car, driving to the grocery store to prepare for my slumber party I called Bonnie to make sure she was coming. I wasn't particularly keen on having to entertain guests, considering I had just had my heart ripped out then shoved back down into my throat, but the fact still remains that I need to tell my friends. And it won't even matter in the scheme of things. I shouldn't have been hurt. I had let him get to me; knowing deep down it was just a game. It was my stupidity that got me broken hearted. Mine.

 _(8:00 P.M)_

I took a breath as the popcorn came out of the microwave. I will smile. I will be fine. These are my friends, and he was never one of those, not truly. I was Caroline Forbes, and I never broke down. Okay, maybe a little but only for a few minutes. That is beside the point! I am Caroline Forbes. I don't get sad. I pick myself up when I get knocked down. Yeah. That's what I will do. I set a few movies near the movie player and opened up the door to greet my friends. Elena seemed perkier than usual, while Bonnie was kind of out of it.

"Hey! Come on in." I said happily. Elena had been invited in by my mom while I was still at Klaus's, so there was no need to worry about that.

"Hey, Care! How are you? Did you hear the news?" Bonnie asked, happily. I was confused. What news?

"What?" I asked.

"The originals have OFICIALLY left! Sadly they left a few behind, but nothing to worry about. No more Klaus!" Bonnie said happily. My face fell, just as Elena's did. Elena nudged Bonnie, giving her a look.

"Care? You ok?" Bonnie asked, gulping. I nodded, pushing down tears. I couldn't, no, I wouldn't cry every time his name was mentioned for the rest of my life.

"Yeah, but we certainly aren't drunk enough for this conversation. Once we do a few shots, then we can hear all about the Salvatore's and those bastard hybrids." I said, bringing out my new best friend Mr. tequila. I poured shots, giving Elena and myself a double shot.

"Cheers!" Elena said, hoping to get my smile back.

"Cheers." I said. I downed the shot, scrunching up my face as the liquid burned down my throat. I repeated this action a few times, opting away from Mani Pedi's due to the buzz I was giving the others. I did, however turn up the music.

"So Elena…. I saw that look you were giving me today. Is it true? Have you chosen?" I asked. She breathed in heavily, nodding as Bonnie gathered, hearing our subject of discussion.

"And…?" Bonnie urged for her to speak. She nodded.

"Damon. He… makes me feel alive, even though I'm dead. It's amazing. I love him." Elena said, staring at us, gauging our reaction.

"Good. I was team Stelena but whoever makes you happy" I said, trying to keep the sadness from my voice. Bonnie didn't look murderous, so that was a plus. I gave up on those teeny tiny shot glasses and just drank straight from the bottle.

"Klaus and I are soul mates." I blurted out after a few drinks. Better to rip it off like a bandage, right?

"You're what with the who now?" Elena asked. Bonnie looked surprised, and disappointed but not as surprised as Elena. She knew something was up since the moment she touched me today.

"Katherine figured it out. Once I drank his blood on my birthday I could feel his emotions and read his thoughts, even communicate through telepathy. Esther confirmed it. Tyler made me realize something though. He kept talking about how I would always choose Klaus and stuff and it just… let me know that it was the truth. So last night I kind of confessed I loved him. He and I had hot original hybrid vampire sex and then this morning he left to supposedly keep me 'safe'. He didn't even have the decency to say goodbye. Oh, he left a frickin note for that, then he left Katherine and Kol here to make sure no one comes near me, keep me nice happy. Yeah, great buddy thanks for the help! But I'm okay. Because I realized it was a game all along. And I don't need someone to make me feel like I'm having the best day ever when I'm with them, and then rip my heart out in a metaphorical sense 10 seconds later." I said, pacing.

"I just realized that you don't even need another person to have a conversation." Bonnie said, causing me to laugh.

"I'm so sorry care." Elena said, hugging me. I reined in my tears that were threatening to fall, pulling Bonnie into our hug.

"We're gonna find him. We will track him down and you will get your happily ever after. I mean, we've got two Salvatore's, a doppelganger, a handful of hybrids, and a Bennet. We can definitely find one measly little original hybrid, right?" Elena asked. I nodded, smiling. I loved my friends, no matter what. They were always there for me.

 **So… that was that chapter. Yeah. Let me know what you thought. I wasn't to sure about the sleepover but I figured why not, you know? This chapter was pretty much Caroline heartbroken. She, being Caroline Forbes would have just pretended like everything was ok, but of course, there would still be a few weak points in the glass that will eventually turn into cracks. Now that Klaus is gone I am probably going to add bigger time jumps. Any who let me know your thoughts!**

 **Love -S**


	10. Chapter 10

The Five

 **Caroline POV**

Elena, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Matt and I were at the grill. Matt was working, and Jeremy being Jeremy wanted to hang out with him. Elena, Bonnie and I hadn't done lunch in ages, and Stefan and Damon were, as always, stocking Elena. It had been three days since Klaus left. Three painful, long days of hanging out with Kat and Kol, them trying to comfort me. Damon went to sit at the bar, and I had to contain my laughter as he sneered at the man already there, who was sitting in his spot. Jeremy went to attempt to dismantle this fight.

"Hey, I'm Jeremy, Jeremy Gilbert." He said, shaking the older man's hand.

"Connor Jordan." The man said.

"Nice ink…. Hey, Damon, I think my sister needed your help with something…" Jeremy said, hoping to get out of this. Jeremy walked Damon to our table.

"Jer, what did you mean nice ink? That guy didn't have a tattoo?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Really? You don't see it, it's huge!" Jeremy said. The man was eyeing Jeremy, and I got the feeling of being watched. Could he hear?

"Well, I am going to introduce myself. Maybe if I get a closer view it'll appear." I said sarcastically, standing up and going to introduce myself. I had to admit, he was kind of cute. I rolled my eyes, seeing Kol there. As always, keeping an eye on me for Klaus. Since when did I become Elena? I held my hand out.

"Hi, I'm Caroline. Are you new in town?" I asked.

"Connor, but you probably know that from your friend. Yes, I am. I'm in…. contracting." He answered, shaking my hand. I clenched my teeth in pain as I felt vervain on his glove. That ass!

"Vervain…" I said, quietly. I was frozen in fear. There were people here, so I couldn't flash away. But if I didn't that gun he was about to pull on me would surely kill me. What do I do?! It was too late, though, to move. How the hell did that bastard move so fast! The gun had shot me a few times. More than a few, very close to my heart, which he was obviously aiming for. I fell down; causing the Salvatore's to jump from their seats, along with Kol.

"What the Hell!" I shouted angrily, trying to pull myself up. He was about to stake me, moving about as fast as a werewolf on a not so full moon. Thank god Kol leaped into action, breaking his arm.

"No!" Elena shouted, afraid of this mans fate. He glared at all the vampires, and shot Kol and Damon once each, before making a run for it. Stefan was busy ripping bullets out of Damon, and then compelling the bar as Kol stared at me, scooping me up and laying me on a table. There were bullets all over my torso, obviously steeped in vervain and it was pretty painful to say the least, so excuse me for not making out any words. Once the vampires got everyone that needed compelling compelled, they decided to tend to me.

"Let's take her to the Salvatore Boarding house. She's got a least 11 bullets in her, not to mention the chipped pieces that came off of the bullets." Damon said, quite obviously trying to avoid poking one of my bullet wounds as I fought to stay conscious.

"How did he move so fast? And why couldn't you guys see his tattoo?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't know." Damon said as Kol scooped up my body once again to follow the Salvatore's to their place. I tried to fight off the stinging of vervain from the bullets. God, why did these hunters have to be so annoying?! It was torture dealing with those bullets scraping against my heart, and every time I moved I risked them chipping. I felt like a weight was being lifted as I was lad on the Salvatore's couch to get the bullets extracted. Sadly I knew otherwise. This was going to hurt worse than when they went in.

"Who's gonna do it?" Katherine, who had apparently decided to make an appearance, asked from the doorway.

"Jeez, I will. I don't trust you originals or your family's extensions." Damon sneered, gesturing to Katherine and Kol. Kol looked angered, but he took in deep, calming breaths. Damon began to reach into my skin to extract the bullets, and apparently I did have a voice, that fact proven when I let out screams every time a bullet was extracted. Apparently those bullets were something to behold, because when they were all extracted Katherine, Kol, and Bonnie were staring at them like they had just met the grim reaper.

"What?" I asked, confused as I downed a blood bag.

"I've seen this sign before." Kol said.

"I saw it in a grimoire from the Bennett's along the years, just like Bon Bon." Katherine said.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"The brotherhood of the 5." Kol said quietly.

"The what of the what?" I asked. I had never heard of that.

"They are vampire hunters, given supernatural abilities buy a Bennet witch. They are destined to hunt and kill Silas." Katherine said.

"Who?" Stefan asked.

"Silas. He's a myth. I hope." She said.

"Wait… I remember seeing this in a grimoire a few months ago. I can do some digging and find out more?" Bonnie asked. Kol and Kat nodded eagerly. They obviously had more info they weren't spilling…

"Well. Get to work, little witch. I would offer to help but it's quite doubtful I'll be scoring an invite into your house anytime soon." Kol said disdainfully. Bonnie glared at him, but picked up the bullet and walked out.

"These bullets were specially carved. An inch more and you would be dead." Stefan said.

"I need to get home to shower, I'll text you guys later…" I said, rushing out, before remembering I left my car at the grill. Thank god for doppelgangers.

"You need a ride?" Katherine asked, getting into her car. I nodded, thankfully. I got into shot gun.

"So…. Sorry you got shot." Katherine said awkwardly. I nodded.

"Thanks. Any news on…" I started.

"Klaus? No, he's still not coming back. It's not that he doesn't care it's just…." Katherine started.

"He thinks he's 'protecting' me? Yeah, ever seen twilight buddy?" Caroline asked.

"That's what he's going for, only without the death." Katherine explained. I sighed.

"Seriously? Why does he even need to go away? I'm going to get tortured and I was literally almost killed today! If anything he protects me by staying!" I said angrily. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Not in the big book of Klausology." She said. She pulled up to my house.

"Enjoy the endless voicemail box Blondie!" She called out in a teasing way.

"You too!" I shouted, smirking. She rolled her eyes, her own teasing smile falling as she drove off. I sighed, walking inside and dropping my bag. I felt my smile fade and I felt tears threatening to creep into my vision. I was so sick of crying! How the hell could I still be crying! No! I was going to be the strong confident women I was and show that I didn't need a man to make me happy. I picked up my phone, sighing.

 **Klaus POV**

I was sitting in my car, in an abandoned alley way, missing the girl I had left behind. The girl that was surely breaking with me gone. I turned on the radio, and heard it. The song I had heard echo from her lips so many times before. Then I felt them. Tears. Warm, salty tears gliding down my face. I heard the radio sing and oh how it made me miss my sweet, sweet, Caroline.

" _I miss you when I can't sleep  
or right after coffee  
or right when I can't eat" _I sang. I wished she were here right now. I wished so, so much she were here right now. I heard my cell phone begin to ring and picked up the phone, but set it back down when I saw that the caller was Caroline. I heard the indication that I had a voicemail and listened to it, if only to hear her voice.

"Hey, Klaus. I don't even know why the hell I'm calling. I shouldn't be thinking of you. You hurt me. You hurt me so badly! And I don't even know what it is I said or did to make you leave. Today I was almost staked. Some hunter from something called… the 5 is in Mystic Falls. Apparently he has some invisible tattoo only Jeremy can see. Bonnie Kat and Kol are looking into it. Klaus. I miss you. Please, come home." She said before hanging up… The 5 was back? It had been gone for nearly 900 years and now its back? I pushed those thoughts from my mind. Caroline is safer without out me. With my brother and with the doppelganger. At least for now. I had to give her a few months to move on and make herself feel safe again. I owed it to her.

 **Caroline POV**

 _(1 month later)_

I laughed as Bonnie, Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Ric and I walked along the college campground. Damon seemed distant, but Elena didn't seem to notice. I frowned as I approached my sire.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, trying to sound as not sympathetic as possible. Damon and I had a strange dynamic, consisting of my monthly scheduled almost-death being at his hands once a year.

"Yeah this place just brings back some bad memories." He said distantly. I raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue. He sighed.

"I lost a dear friend here…." He said sadly.

"You? A friend? Wow. That was unexpected." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"How'd you lose him?" I asked.

"Fire." He said. I think I remembered something about a fire at Whitmore…

"The Whitmore fire? The one with only 6 survivors?" I asked. He nodded.

"6? I thought there were only 5?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well feel free to go and see how many survivors there were in this oh so tragic fire. Seriously, unless you want to deal with a bunch of squealing girls planning out which dorms we get." I said. He rolled his eyes, but continued to walk with us. We walked into the school and began to look around. At a door, Damon froze, and everyone looked confused. Did this door have something to do with this friend of his?

"Hey…. I'm gonna catch up with you guys…" Damon said. Elena was about to ask if he was ok, but he was gone before she could even open her mouth.

"Next up, classrooms!" I said my usual perky self. We were talking about our plans for summer, considering we were graduating in a week. God, I was so excited. My prom, which had already been confirmed as my pre-wedding was already set up perfectly. And damn my future wedding would be amazing.

"So are you happy with the prom arrangements Mrs. Perfectionist?" Bonnie asked, shoving me playfully. I laughed loudly.

"Yeah, like anything could make ME happy. It's a fine prom, sure, but it could have been better I admit." I said almost sadly. We had finished checking out the classrooms, and Elena began to worry for Damon. I mean, it had been like 15 minutes and he still hadn't caught up with us. We were seated outside on the picnic tables, admiring the view. We were the only ones at the picnic area, so we were free to talk about our supernatural drama.

"God, Elena I am so sorry. Can't believe you actually got the hunters curse! Geez, Jer you seriously could not have killed that vampire more violently. I almost feel bad for the vampire." I said. Bonnie and Ric nodded in agreement, while Elena looked down sadly thinking of her time in the hunters curse. Thank god for Bonnie and her Grimoire's. Damon came running up to us, an almost worried look on his face.

"Damon, are you alright?" Elena asked, observing him.

"Me. Yes. Now. A few decades ago I had a friend, I know, shocker, any who this was a research facility where they went all doctor Frankenstein on vampires, and I was a test subject along with one of my friends. We made up a genius plan to escape one night, but I failed him. I left him to burn in a building. I just found out though, by Doctor Wes creepy that my friend's alive. He was rescued." Damon said sadly. I actually felt really bad for Damon.

"And you want our help rescuing them?" Jeremy finished. Elena and Bonnie sighed.

"Damon, if this really is a secret research facility then this is way too dangerous to try and do that. Damon, I'm sorry." Elena said. Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"I'm with them on this one. Let's check out the off campus stuff." Ric suggested. The three walked away, leaving us.

"I'm in. it's been boring lately." Jeremy said. Yeah. Boring was NOT the word I word use. At all.

"Fine. I'll help." I said, smiling. I hadn't been a part of a group decision or plan like this since a few weeks after I turned. I was always left out of the loop.

"Good. Blondie, you distract, Jeremy will rescue, and I will lead you to where you all need to be." He said happily.

"How come I'm always distraction?" I asked.

"Because you're hot. Hot people distract not hot people its basic logic." He told me. I grumbled under my breath about how mean this Salvatore was, but stood by anyways.

"Blondie. Wes is on his way back to his house, where he's keeping this vampire. Jeremy, you need to get into his house, find the cellar and get Enzo out. If you see any guards, knock them out you're a hunter for god's sakes." Damon said, handing Jeremy a base ball bat for good luck. I rolled my eyes, and went after Wes.

"Doctor Maxfield!" I shouted. He turned to me, stunned.

"Yes miss…" He started.

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes." I said. He looked at me, intrigued.

"Any relation to Bill Forbes?" he asked.

"My late father." I said awkwardly.

"Huh. I'm sorry for your loss" He said. I nodded, gulping. We were walking, and he led me near his home. Damn.

"So you knew my father?" I asked.

"Yes, he was a good friend of mine. Taught me quite a lot. I'm sorry for your loss." He said. I smiled, nodding. He led me around Whitmore house, where we were alone and I prayed Jeremy hurried up. His charming smile changes and I felt fear from within me.

"How would your father feel now if he knew his precious daughter was a monstrous vampire?" He asked, before I felt myself being Vervained and the earth darkening until I was asleep.

 **Hey! So yeah. That was that chapter. The after math of Caroline's Klaus dilemma and also a trip to Whitmore. As I already said I need Lorenzo! This seemed like the easiest way to get a nice carenzo friendship. And a Denzo friendship. Yeah ok. Sorry for the late updates BTW! By next week I should be back on track with updating as usual. Let me know what you think!**

 **Love -S**


	11. Chapter 11

The Augustine's

 **Caroline POV**

I groaned in pain as I sat up. I had been positioned at a bad angle, so now my neck hurts, and on top of that I had been stuffed with vervain like a Thanks Giving turkey. I looked around and saw cells. I saw no one, and wondered what had happened. Maybe they rescued Enzo? I thought. I smelled the room. Someone had been in here recently, and they smelled like a vampire, so I was guessing they failed. Did they know I was gone? What the hell happened to Jeremy? I took another whiff in, and smelled what I had been confused about. Blood. Specifically human blood, just like jeremies. What happened to him?

"Hey! Hey! Dr. Creepy Frankenstein!" I shouted. My throat was dry from lack of blood, but it wasn't the end of the world. Dr Wes approached my cell, staying a safe distance away. He gave me a confused look as if to say what gives?

"You need to let me out! And what the HELL happened to Jeremy! You… you say you knew my Dad? Yeah? Please, as a friend of my Father's let me go!" I said. He smiled, pulling out a dart and stuffing it in a gun.

"Subject is a bit desperate." He said, just to spite me, before shooting me. I felt the lights go out and felt literally helpless. This was the worst.

 _(A few hours later)_

I gasped awake and felt anger. I observed the area and saw a man, with olive skin like Katherine's. He could have been the male version of Katherine, god.

"Good to see sleeping beauty has finally decided to grace me with her presence." He said, looking down at me as I sat up.

"Who are you?" I asked, almost fearfully.

"The names Enzo." He said, holding his hand out through the bars to me. I looked at it skeptically, before shaking it.

"Hey, do you know... have you seen kid, brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin? May or may not answer to the name of Jeremy?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well. One of my friends wanted to rescue you, so me and this kid, Jeremy, decided to help. I was supposed to distract Dr. Frankenstein While Jer got in here and rescued you." I said with a defeated sigh.

"Hm. Well earlier today this, as you call him, Dr. Frankenstein shot a human boy in the chest. Seemed fairly dead, but what do I know?" Enzo asked. My eyes widened at this. I was captured and Jer died? So pretty much mission fail? Oh my GOD!

"WHAT! No, Jeremy can't be dead! He… he can't. Oh my, god, Elena turned a few weeks ago, what is she going through? Then there's poor Bonnie?" I said, mostly talking to myself as I huddled in a corner.

"Give it a few weeks you'll get used to life here." Enzo said, rather bluntly.

"No, I'm in here! That means they'll come to rescue us!" I said, mostly trying to convince myself.

"Yes, then we'll all live happily ever after in rainbow land, where the sun is always shining bright and happy." He said sarcastically. I sighed, frowning.

"They'll come. They have to. I believe they will." I said, this time confidently.

"That's exactly what Damon, my old friend said, the first few months. After around the first year he had lost all hope on his brother rescuing him. Shame." He said.

"Stefan didn't even know he was in here, and Stefan was probably pulling his life together from when Damon made him go on a ripper binge" I said, positive that was it.

"How do YOU know them?" He asked scooting closer to my cell. I gulped, trying to maintain a confident face.

"Yu know, you seem nice. I hope for your sake they do rescue you before the Augustine's completely destroy you." Enzo said. I sighed, huddling in a corner. Enzo was a bit blunt, but he didn't seem awful. It must have sucked having to have been tortured for so long. Was that my fate? The question continued to echo in my head.

 **Klaus POV**

I sat in a bar, laughing with my old friend Marcellus. He was on about the werewolves or something, trying to convince me to keep them out of the quarter. It just didn't seem right…. I had worked my way up to trusted ally with him, and would hopefully have my kingdom back by next month at this rate. I had done well in the last few weeks, with not thinking of her too much. Of course she still managed to weasel her way into my head, especially when I was around that blonde therapist who just happened to remind me of my sweet Caroline. But she's not. That annoying voice Caroline had resurrected always piped up whenever I compared the two. They were the same yet so different. There was only one blonde who would be in my heart for eternity. The other just happened to be a distraction. And a bad one at that. I rubbed my head, feeling visions appear. I saw Caroline, screaming, crying, I felt vervain in my lungs, and saw a blonde man, cutting open Caroline. I only saw short visions, but one thing I knew. Pain. I knew it was there. But could this be a ploy to get me to come back? Had she conjured up these visions from her imagination, just to get me to come back? I growled.

"Klaus? You okay man?" Marcel asked. His voice and that charm merely angered me more, so I stood up from my stool and walked out.

"I need to make a call." I muttered. I dialed my dear brother Kol's number, and thank god he picked up on the last ring.

"Nik? What's up? You finally decide that you don't need to ignore your own family just because we hang around Caroline?" Kol asked sarcastically, a bit bitter about how I had been avoiding him. I sighed angrily.

"Where's Caroline, Kol?" I asked in a bored tone. I could picture his confused face.

"Caroline? She's at college for a few days, checking out the campus with the rest of the Scooby gang. She's been there for a few days and isn't scheduled to come back till tomorrow? What's wrong, Nik?" Kola asked. He didn't sound too worried.

"Nothing. Never mind, I have to go." I said. I heard Kol's shouts, asking me to wait, but ignored it. I walked back into the bar and focused on getting drunk. Maybe that'll get rid of the bad feeling I have.

 **Kol POV**

I walked back into the room, turning my phone off. Nik had bloody hung up on me. I saw Katerina, as she always was, on the couch, feet propped up in a way that made her legs look even better than they did with the heels, and sipping on a glass of wine, entitled as always.

"What's Klausy up to? Still ignoring you?" Katherine asked, downing the rest of her glass and moving on to bourbon. Good idea. We'll need to be drunk to talk about Nik and his issues.

"Why? Trying to figure out why Elijah always ignores you?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm and venom. She frowned, before slamming her glass down. I thought she was going to fight with me, but she surprisingly picked up her purse. Always a runner.

"Go to hell." She said, before storming out. I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. I should probably go after her. She was literally one of my only friends outside of my family besides Caroline, who could barely look at me without sobbing because I reminded her of Klaus.

"Wait!"I shouted, rushing after her. I grabbed her arm. And she froze, fixing me with a glare.

"I'm… so- I'm Sirr- I apologize." I said choking on the word sorry. There was a short list of words I never could pronounce, and that was on it. She sighed, her glare softening.

"Yes, Nik is ignoring me. Now would you come back inside? I'm sorry I made fun of 'Lijah's bad use of a phone." I said angrily. She laughed at that, pulling her bag up on her shoulder.

"I don't know, I mean we should probably be driving to the college to get to Caroline… see what mortal danger my carbon copy managed to get her into this time." Katherine said sarcastically.

"Maybe she bored her to death?" I suggested as we passed along jokes about how god damn boring hat doppelganger is.

"Bloody hell, I'm pretty sure the Mona Lisa is more entertaining than her!" I said.

"No but seriously we should probably get to the college. If Caroline is yet again trying to get in touch with Klaus we're probably going to get blamed if we don't go and try to console little miss broken heart." Katherine said.

"Why the hell would Nik leave us, the two most uncaring and unemotional people on this planet, literally, to protect a broken hearted teenager? I understand that we can protect her best, as long as we aren't drunk, but damn, he expects us to protect her AND comfort her? That was always Bekah's job!" I exclaimed because seriously, yeah we won't mind killing anyone if they get in the way but she's a mess and her so-called-friends can't understand because they hate Klaus and are too busy worrying over the doppelganger to care!

 **Caroline POV**

 _(1 week later)_

I screamed in pain. The doctor wanted to see how much pain we can take before passing out, so he decided to torture us. He gave us so little blood every day that we couldn't sleep, because it took nearly every painful night for us to heal. Is this being human felt like? The whole slow healing? I had only been here a week and I felt like I was going to die. Enzo was nice company, always finding new creative and innovative ways to get my mind off of the painful healing taking place in my body. I'd say we've come a hell of a long way since last week. I can see why Damon wanted to rescue him. He seemed like he didn't deserve this. Yeah he was probably a murderous killer when he wasn't in here, but who the hell cares! I had been trying to reach Klaus all week, but he had been pushing even harder to keep me out. I had even pushed through until I was literally giving myself an aneurism. I think I had gotten a few images through, but it was going to be a serious boy who cried wolf scenario, considering I had done this around 3 other times in the past.

"So gorgeous tell me about the New Year. The styles. The people. The technology." He said excitement in his eyes.

"Depends on where you are, but as you can see from my outfit this century isn't exactly slut shaming girls for showing a bit of ankle." I said sarcastically.

"Sounds fantastic, but personally I'm a neck person." He said, playfully checking out my neck. I laughed dryly.

"Damn. You're Edward Cullen in the body of Jacob." I told him. He laughed, looking down. We had covered twilight a few days ago.

"Are you really going to tell me that every day?" He asked. I nodded, sticking to that joke that he doubted anyone could do. He rolled his eyes. And I smiled at him before continuing to tell him about our time.

 **Damon POV**

I stared at the lifeless body of Jeremy Gilbert. Our hunter. Our only way to the damn cure. He was dead in a dumpster, bullet wounds decorating his chest. Elena was behind me, sobbing while Bonnie tried to console her and Stefan and I silently, with our eyes tried to deal with what was happening. I gave Stefan eye-motions to deal with Bonnie, while I tried my hand at consoling Elena. Bonnie seemed angry, and my brother was calm, usually neutralizing anger. Elena was sad. I just needed to give her some drive and she'll be pumped and ready to save Caroline and resurrect Jeremy. I picked Elena up bridal style and carried her to the dorm. I just needed her to get through today. Then we could rescue Caroline. I couldn't imagine the hell she was in. and it was my fault. I sent her and Jeremy on that stupid mission. It was my fault. Now they were gone. I knew we would rescue them. We had to.

"I can't, I can't!" Elena sobbed, gripping my shirt until it nearly ripped.

"Elena, don't do anything irrational! If you want them both back we need to stay focused and do something we'll regret!" I told her. She continued sobbing.

"Don't you get it? Their gone! Caroline's probably being killed as we speak and you can't just bring back the dead Damon!" She sobbed. I sighed. This would be harder than I thought. So far the pendulum was leaning more towards emotionless Elena than towards driven ready to save the word Elena. Yup. This sucked.

 **Hi! I know this chapter is a bit choppy but I had to add in what everyone's thinking. Just so you know that Koltherine moment is strictly friendship and anything else is not happening. They are both stuck in mystic falls and are both manipulative calculative psychopaths who take great pleasure in sarcasm, mean jokes and killing. Yeah. And if Kat and Lijah are to work out in the end she'll need to tolerate his siblings. Right? Any who Yeah. Enzo in the story. I love the Carenzo friendship. I have watched season 5 and 6 over and over just to see emotionless Caroline Bamon friendship and carenzo. Yup. What am I doing with life again? Just kidding, but seriously please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas to make this story better or to help me tie in better to canon or if I missed something…. Yeah you get the point.**

 **Love -S**


	12. Chapter 12

Save Me from Myself

 **Katherine POV**

 _(1 month later)_

I sat on one of the many couches the Mikealson's had. When Kol and I had arrived at Whitmore last month in search of Barbie, we had learned she had been captured and the Gilbert boy dead. Elena had also turned off her humanity due to the loss of her baby brother. Some people…. Oh well. That's what you get for having a soft heart. When we had arrived at Whitmore and learned of Caroline's current state along with the states of the rest of the gang I had wanted to stay and rescue her, which would be easy. Sadly Kol and the other Scooby gang members decided to return, regroup, and rescue her when we had the chance. Another down side, knowing them that could be millennia's away, and not only that but I was pretty sure they had already forgotten Barbie existed. Well, everyone but Damon.

Kol and I made the educated decision not to notify Klaus of her current state. If he found out that amazing freedom I received would be like my and Elijah so-called relationship. More of a whisper in the wind that everyone knows is basically dissipated. After Jeremy died, the Bennett witch immersed herself in Grimoire's. She barely comes out of her home these days, usually just spending time trying to find a way to bring him back. I heard from Kol who heard from Klaus who heard from Stefan who heard from Damon that she was into black magic now. She asked for us all to meet at the boarding house in a week to discuss everything. I doubted Elena would show, considering she was humanity less but I knew everyone else would be there, so Kol was forcing me to go along.

"Hello kitty Kat, enjoying the view?" Kol asked, coming down shirtless. I had been staring off into space caught up in my own thoughts when he came down the stairs. Sadly for me, I had been staring in the direction he came down.

"Hardly, baby Mikealson. There's not much to enjoy there." I said in a snarky voice.

"1, don't call me that, I'm not the baby, Bekah is, two there is lots to enjoy. I have a six pack." He said proudly. I scoffed.

"The only six pack you have is of pudding cups." I said. He rolled his eyes, sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder in a brotherly way. I had to admit, Kol may be a cocky man whore, but he was probably my best friend. Though I didn't have many friends so that sort of made him my default best friend I guess. I pushed his arm away and crossed my arms.

"How do you think their gonna bring baby Gilbert back?" I asked, just trying to fill the silence. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but their gonna die trying." He said. Wow. Way to crush a girls hope, jackass. He pulled two video game controllers out of the coffee table, turned the TV on, and turned on the PS4 he was convinced made him automatically cool.

"Nope. Not playing you again. Last time it took up three days just for one of us to win. Definitely not doing that." I said. Dropping the controller and standing up to leave. He grabbed my wrist and put on his best puppy eyes.

"Come on please!" He begged me. I sighed dramatically and sat down, knowing for a fact I would win, as I had the last 5 times he had roped me into playing these retarded games. It may take me nearly 2 bottles of tequila and the whole cellar of scotch, but I could do it.

 **Klaus POV**

It had been two months since I had left Caroline. Two. Long. Months. I told Katherine and Kol to not call me and tell me of the dangers of the falls, and to only tell me of the milestones in Caroline's life. Happy things so I knew I was better off here. Last month they had told me Caroline was looking at colleges. I called them last week to see what was happening, but they didn't answer. I have tried to push her from my head. I have, coincidentally enough, found a nice little blond that had done fabulously at occupying me. Camille. The resemblance between those two is so striking they could have been related. Rebekah has stricken up a relationship with Marcel once again. I want to barf seeing those two together. It's bloody gross. I walked into the living room to see Elijah sitting alone with a glass of scotch and reading a book. He looked agitated. That was one thing I missed about Katerina being here. When she was here, she annoyed the living daylights out of me, but at least Elijah didn't look like he had a stick up his ass. I missed Kol, always calling my sister a strumpet and teasing me until I felt like my brain was about to explode. He may not be a witch, so he can't give me aneurisms with a glare, but his powers of irritation are practically the equivalent of magic.

"What's got your knickers in a twist this time, brother?" I asked Elijah.

"It seems Katerina is ignoring my calls. I believe it's payback of some sort." He said in a troublesome, tired voice.

"Perhaps she just wasn't near the phone?" I suggested. He shook his head, then handed me his cell phone. My eyes widened as I saw 50 calls from him she had missed. He must have been calling every five minutes, god. Then I looked some more and saw he had texted her nearly 68 times with no response. Bloody hell! Elijah knew how to text?

"Wait…. You were IGNORING my texts all those times?" I asked, recalling the fact that he had never answered a text of mine.

"You are a bit irritating; brother you can't blame me for needing a short break." He said calmly. I rolled my eyes and grumbled under my breath.

"You're bloody annoying." I said back.

"Come now Niklaus. What are we, 5?" He asked.

"Actually, I believe 5 is a great age. It's the age most children start school, the age-"I started but was cut off.

"Nik, done be such an ass, if you're dealing with PMS then that's your issue, not Lijah's." My lovable, sweet, caring, kind and sadly unkillable sister said to me. When she said this, even Elijah had to stifle a laugh. I muttered about all the lunatics in this family before I went upstairs to my drawing room. It didn't help that my drawing room was practically filled with pictures of Caroline. I saw all of them. Between all of these pictures, I'm pretty sure I had covered every single moment we had spent together and ever single expression she had made. It was quite a lot of work, and while it was beautiful it made me feel pathetic about the fact that I was spending my time moping rather than killing all my enemies to make the world safe for Caroline to be in. I sighed, and picked up a slip of paper. Having just thought that, I decided to draw a picture of Caroline. Again.

 **Damon POV**

My head was practically pounding. It had been a month since I got Caroline caught In that hell hole called the Augustine society and Jeremy killed. All I had been able to think of since then was getting Caroline out. I had lost hours of sleep over it. I knew Stefan couldn't feel any better either, but he had been focusing on Elena. I honestly kind of understood where Caroline was coming from with the whole jealousy thing. I would be too. Elena had attempted to kill the sheriff twice, had burned her own house down, and had shown no signs of even thinking Caroline still existed.

We would have gotten Caroline out sooner, but sadly I couldn't get Bonnie to help. Without her there was no hope for Caroline. And the few times Stefan had talked to her, she hadn't even asked about Caroline. It was like Blondie was just a fading thought, while we all scrambled over Elena. Sometimes I wondered whether I should just let my baby bro handle this one and get the Mikealson's to help me with Caroline.

I had convinced Katherine to fill in for Elena on occasion. Prom was in 4 months. Graduation was in five. I knew we needed to get Blondie out before then so she could live out her dreams of graduating and planning prom, AKA her demo wedding. Despite what everyone thought, I didn't hate Barbie. Sure I teased her and used her as bait, but I didn't hate her. I considered her one of my best friends and I thought highly of her due to her loyalty to all of us. I sat down in front of Elena. Stefan sat next to me. Elena glared one of the bitchiest mean girl glares I had ever seen. I didn't even know someone could glare like that. Especially an emotionless one like her.

"Elena, say why don't you do us all a favor and stop being a drama queen and turn your emotions on so you aren't an emotionless bitch and we can try bringing Jeremy back and, oh I don't know, rescue Caroline?" I spat. It wasn't that I didn't love her. I still loved Elena whole heartedly, but this wasn't Elena. And I was fed up with whatever Katherine bitch bull shit this copy was giving me. She and Stefan looked so surprised by my words she literally looked at me, her mouth gaping.

"Damon…" Stefan started.

"No Stefan, don't 'Damon' me. I'm fed up with her damn shenanigans. I want it to stop so we can focus on some real problems. This isn't the Elena I know and love. This is just another doppelganger." I said angrily. She looked so surprised, and damn I hoped that she had turned it on just because of the surprise she had at me not liking the empty shell that was my girlfriend.

"Well since you feel that way why don't you just quit and go focus on some 'real problems', since I don't fall into that category anymore. So no, go rescue princess Caroline from the tower she got herself into. You know, she probably did it on purpose. She always was a drama queen. God, I remember as a kid she used to fall off of her bike on purpose, and then milk that little scratch on her knee all the way home just so matt would carry her." Elena said dryly with a glare. I would have gotten up and attacked this Katherine copy, had we not been in the grille and had Elena not still been in there.

"Fine I will, princess. Call me when Elena's back." I said angrily. It would be stupid to go after Caroline now, since Bonnie was bringing Jeremy back in a week. We could get her out as soon as Jeremy came back and Bonnie stopped hiding in her room. I stormed out of the grille towards the boarding house, and some bourbon that was actually drinkable.

 **Caroline POV**

I sat, rotting in the cell with Enzo next to me. My wounds were healing a little faster than humans, but not as fast as they should be, so it was not only paining me to have the 'scientific' wounds put into me, but also to have them stay in me and have them healing. They didn't affect Enzo so much. I hoped to god that wasn't me someday. They would come to save me. I knew it. They had to.

"Did anyone ever tell you your Edward in the body of Jacob?" I asked. He laughed dryly as I smiled. Sure I hadn't been here long, but Enzo felt like sort of a brother to me. He was probably my best friend but I guess torture would do that to someone.

"Once or twice." He shrugged. Yup. I was still doing that. He challenged me; I had to prove him wrong.

So gorgeous what are you gonna do once your beloved friends recue you?" He asked, trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice. Stefan never saved Damon, even though Damon was positive Stefan would come. I knew they would come. They knew I was here, so they had to. Right?

"Us!" I said. He had said they would save me, but they were saving both of us if I had anything to say about it. Which I most certainly did. He rolled his eyes as if to say 'like that's gonna happen' but I was determined to stay determined.

"Us." He said. I nodded.

"Well I am going to New Orleans. Remember when I told you about my ex? Well there's my friend Bonnie. She's a witch. She tracked him to there. I was gonna go after I picked a college but…. Well you get the idea. Any who I'm going there and I am going to drag his ass back here." I said.

"Sounds awfully bold for a woman." He said. I groaned.

"Yeah well this is the 21st century. Women can propose if we feel like it. We can also become experts ignoring people." I said.

"Wait I thought you were going to try and get back with your soul mate. Also how would one ignore a soul mate? It sounds difficult since their in your head." He said, not even paying attention to me as he talked to himself.

"Yeah. It's not once you get used to it." I shrugged.

"Must be pretty easy, considering he's been blocking me out for two months now." I said angrily with a pout. He reached through the bars and patted my shoulders.

"Don't worry gorgeous you'll always have me." He said in a flirty tone, throwing in a joking wink for good measure. I laughed at that.

"I'm not sure on your current level of flirtation skill, considering you've been locked in a cell for years but spoiler alert, pick up lines aren't supposed to be used when you both just got chopped up and put back together again." I said.

"It's okay humpty dumpty. The Whitmore crazy scientists always find a way to put us together again. Unlike those bloody pathetic kings horses and men." He said, adding in fake anger. I laughed at that. One thing he was good at was lightening a mood.

"Not like that." I said. We laughed, before a moment of comfortable silence fell over us. He looked lost in thought, and the idea that there were two people, or even one person in a room and the only sounds being made was groans of pain was inacceptable. I held his hand gently to get his attention and he turned to me, confused. I smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, Enzo. You're a good friend." I said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He smiled at me, but failed to have as much warmth as I had. I guess that's what happened after years of torture. Once we got out he was going to be an expert texter if I had a thing to say about it.

 **Heyloooo….. Sorry it took so long to update but I was dealing with a severe illness. Maybe you've heard of it, it's called writers block? I would love love love to say that I had been working on this chapter for months or that it had been sitting on my flash drive for months and I just forgot but sadly it had been on my mind the whole time. Every second I was just too lazy to write it but for some reason I was thinking about every second of how the story will become, but I wasn't thinking about THIS current chapter.**

 **Also I'm depressed because more klaroline action won't happen for a few more chapters. There will be a whole lot of depressing time jumps. Not depressing but just time jumps. Time where klaroline isn't together. I know, your heart is breaking as much as mine but please stick with it I will explain why Kol and Mystic gang decided not to rescue her. In 20 chapters. Also sorry for the massive character and emotion changes in all the characters (Damon) I just decided that if I was ever going to get where I need to be I would have to change their characters. A lot. Any who please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Love -S**


	13. Hopeless

Hopeless

 **Kol POV**

I was sitting on the couch, badgering Katherine. She still wasn't budging. It was time for Bonnie to attempt to resurrect the Gilbert boy, and Bonnie wanted us all to be there. She had to have a sacrifice, to get Jeremy, and then she would bring both the sacrifice and Jeremy back. I thought it was bloody insane. In all my 1,000 years never had I heard that you could resurrect the dead. I honestly didn't care. Unless the sacrifice was Caroline or Katherine it didn't particularly affect me. Damon Salvatore had volunteered to be the sacrifice, so he could bring back Jeremy. He felt slightly responsible, that much was for sure.

"Come on, Kat. We have to go to make sure the Scooby gang doesn't screw up and ruin the whole world." I said, about to give up. This woman was so stubborn she made me want to pull my own hair out.

"No. like you said unless it's Caroline out there sacrificing herself it doesn't affect us." She told me, using my words against me. I sighed dramatically, readying to use the last card in my arsenal. I pulled out my phone and went to one of my contacts to begin typing.

"Dear Elijah, would you mind notifying Nik that Carline has been captured and is being tortured and it's all Katherine's fault-" I started, before the phone was yanked from my hand. She undid the message and threw my thankfully, for her sake, waterproof phone into the vase of water.

"Fine I'll go!" She grumbled, fluffing her hair, checking her makeup in the mirror and strutting out. I smirked. If there was one thing that could get her to do something, it was Elijah. She didn't want him thinking less of her, and she didn't really like the look of disappointment and hurt that crossed his face.

"Well, are you coming Koko or are you gonna stay there and stare at the roses?" She asked sarcastically from the door way. I shook my head and followed her to the car.

 **Stefan POV**

I sat pacing a bit as Damon got ready, the sacrifice and resurrection would be performed in the grave yard. Why the hell would you make a spooky thing spookier by putting it in a grave yard? Elena wouldn't be attending, considering her state of bitchiness. I had cooled Damon off and gotten him back on board 'team Elena', so he wouldn't be doing anything too rash. Elena was our first priority, and I couldn't comprehend how Damon could put anything over the girl we both loved. I loved Caroline as much as the next person, and she was my best friend, but Elena meant a lot to me. It wasn't like I would just go and hang her out to dry, but this was an emergency, according to Damon they wouldn't be killing her for another few centuries, so she wasn't in any immediate danger.

"Pass me my bourbon?" Damon asked. I tossed him his bourbon, and he drank straight from the bottle, gulping the whole thing down.

"Damon, you know you don't have to do this?" I asked. He shrugged, like it was casual.

"Oh, no brother I do. After all I'm happy to do anything that could save Elena." He said sarcastically. I couldn't understand him right now. I knew he didn't hate Elena, but why was he being so cold to her? He loved her! He stole her from me! How dare he act like he hated her, or even remotely disliked her! I know she wasn't herself but he didn't seem to be angry at that… thing that wasn't Elena. He seemed to dislike the real Elena. Why was he being so cold? I sighed.

"Damon, I know you don't like Elena right now, but could you at least show some emotion other than disgust? I know that this isn't Elena, I know that but it just seems…. It seems like you're angry at her." I said sadly. I was running out of options here.

"Because Stefan. There is a girl and a dear friend of mine suffering at the Augustine's. It's a quick fix! We pop in and we pop out! But NOOO you want me to spend my time fixing Elena. It doesn't take an army to save one girl, Stefan and it isn't rocket science." He spat angrily. I glared, now angered.

"That is ELENA! You stole her from me, you made her love you, you made her choose you first, and then when it matters most you chose her second!?" I asked angrily.

"I'm not choosing Elena second! I'm just saying saving Caroline will be an easier project. And you don't know what being in that place is like…. It destroys you." He said, having a flashback and not even attempting to conceal the pain on his face. I sighed, rubbing my neck. He had turned his emotions off, so had I? The difference was he had also spent time there. He obviously could choose which was worse, and it made me feel guilty in the pit of my stomach about leaving Carline out to dry. I knew how she felt about being 2nd best, but she knew how I felt about Elena, and I hoped she'd forgive me.

 **Bonnie POV**

I frowned tiredly as I set up the candles in the desired pattern. It was a full moon, and I would need a lot of power for this. This was slightly dark magic. I would need to bring two people back from the dead. This wasn't exactly going to be a cake walk. I knew that the chances of me dying were quite likely. In fact my death was basically a guarantee. But if there was even a sliver of a chance that Jeremy would come back, I'm taking it. My Grams had visited my dreams earlier this week and had been quite cryptic. She'd said she would keep me safe; she had made a deal to ensure my life, so I shouldn't worry. It was kind of scary. I smiled and waved as my friends arrived. The Salvatore's looked agitated. Katharine looked bored and Kol had the 'this is gonna be good' look on his face.

"Hey Bonnie." Stefan said, giving me a side hug of good luck. I smiled.

"Alright. I'm gonna need everyone out of the circle of candles unless you want to get channeled or killed." I said. I was gonna die and no one knew, so you can expect I'd be a bit of a downer right now. Everyone nodded and stepped back, except Damon. He threw his shirt off. I knew it was so he could get staked, but my initial thought was to roll my eyes at the fact that he wanted to show off his abs. I was really too used to things like this. I walked towards him with a stake and he closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. I slit my palm with the stake first, then put my hand over his heart. I began chanting and after a few seconds, the connection to the living was made. I staked him, and the look of pain on Stefan's face was all too much, but I kept chanting. That was just a natural reaction. Damon was coming back. I kept chanting, and eventually I blacked out, but it wasn't like most black outs. My eyes literally turned black, and I could see what Damon was doing. He saw Jeremy, since he had been watching us.

"Little Gilbert." He said, gulping. Jeremy nodded, smiling.

"Thanks man." Jeremy said. Damon shook his head, and slit his hand with the same stake used to kill him. He then slit Jeremies hand and made a blood connection. They maintained contact as my body chanted. It was weird, me chanting without me controlling it. I knew I was gonna die, but all week since my Grams cryptic message I had had a strange feeling, so I had set up an insurance. I didn't know what would happen, but I had written them a letter in case they ever found it. I continued chanting and closed my spiritual eyes blissfully when I began to see Damon and Jeremy disappear. I gave into the darkness, knowing what it meant. I was dead.

 **Elijah POV**

A week had passed since Katerina began ignoring me, and I was still not even inkling happier. I had even called Kol to try and get through to her. I meant it when I said I would fight for her, and I wasn't going to give up on what we had so easily, but she was making it harder for no reason. And she had volunteered to be away from me, so what was the problem. And, not only that but she had to know that family came before all, even her. My family meant so much to me, and I was sorry that I couldn't put her first, but I thought that she was ok with it. I felt like laughing dryly at that thought. I knew she wasn't Ms. Forbes, but there were many similarities one of the biggest ones being the fact that they hated being chosen second. But then again, what woman didn't?

"Still moping I see." Klaus said in jest. I glared and he feigned surprise.

"Geez, lighten up Elijah, it was just a joke." Klaus laughed. Oh, would I like to tell him a 'joke'.

"I am simply worried, Niklaus." I said.

"Have you tried calling Kol?" he asked. I nodded.

"He simply made static noises into the phone and crumpled paper, trying to make an excuse about small town reception." I said grimly. Klaus nodded fighting the smirk on his face.

"Well that does sound like our little brother." He answered, not even pretending to hold back the smirk at this point. I shook my head in disappointment.

"If you are going to be so childish as to mock me than I will give you nothing to mock. Good night Niklaus. As the teens say nowadays, whatever." I said, closing my book and standing up.

"Wait, Elijah. Don't listen to our idiotic brother. You'll find your way back to your girl, just as I found my way back to Sage." Finn said entering the room, and pulling Sage into a side hug.

"After 900 years." Niklaus pointed out.

"If you recall that wasn't exactly Finns fault." I reminded him. The doorbell rang.

"Niklaus I believe the new girl has arrived." I said, gesturing to the door where Camille was surely behind. It wasn't that I disliked her; I just disliked the roll she was playing. You could tell my brother didn't love her, or even like her. Every time he looked at her, he only saw Caroline. You could tell that before she came every night he would drink enough alcohol so if he was unfocused and unaware enough he could almost see Caroline, and even she could tell, but she was convinced that it was just her charming personality, which was most definitely a lie. Sage rolled her eyes and stormed upstairs, Finn following her. She liked Miss Forbes, and she enjoyed how she made Niklaus feel. She knew Camille didn't make him feel a thing, and she, unlike myself and Finn, wasn't exactly polite, or should I say didn't exactly care enough to make an effort to be at least civil. I could remember multiple occasions when Sage flat out scoffed at the girls attempts at a truce and told her to go find someone else to slut it up with, because Klaus was taken. Camille didn't particularly like that blonde reference, and gave Sage a piece of her mind, and well, we had to pry Sage off of the girl and compel her. It was a shame, they seemed like they could have been good friends.

 **Caroline POV**

I sat in the cage, yet again. I had now been in the Augustine Societies dungeon for a month and two weeks. It had been rather uneventful, other than getting the sincere 'honor' of helping make immense 'strides' in science.

"So tell me again what this Iphone is?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. He was toying with me, but I would humor him. He had asked this question five times in the past hour.

"I told you, an iphone is a phone. A phone is a device used to call people, or in our generation's case to play games while waiting in the dentist's office." I said.

"Games, games like what?" He asked. I had literally made a wall chart for him explaining this, so he should be pretty good at knowing what games.

"Temple run, flappy bird, crossy road, other mainstream games that make you lock yourself in your room for ages." I named off. We were silent for a moment.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're practically Edward in the body of Jacob?" I asked.

"Once or twice." He said absentmindedly. Yup. I was still doing that. It was my new purpose in life, to tell him that every day. It was a challenge that I had to fulfill.

"Enzo?" I asked. He looked up, surprised by the softness in my tone.

"When we get out of here, I want you to forgive Stefan and Damon." I said, looking him in the eyes, all seriousness.

"Caroline… I can't." Was his lame answer. I frowned.

"I used to hate him too, you know. Then I realized it would take more of my energy, and make me and the other person sadder if I didn't forgive him. It won't hurt anyone if I forgave him, and both of our lives, and the lives of people around us would be much better. Please, Enzo. Just try." I said, taking his hand delicately. He nodded, smiling warmly, with an odd sincerity at me.

"Not everyone has as big of a heart as you, gorgeous but I will try valiantly to mirror your kindness." He said sarcastically to lighten the mood, putting on a shake spear accent to make it funnier. I laughed, rolling my eyes. I punched him playfully.

"Oh, shut up." I said, but smiled. The only silver lining to the Augustine's was Enzo. He was nice, and was a new friend.

"Or maybe I'll try and get the uneducated teen slang that the kids use nowadays mirrored as perfectly as you have." He said dryly. I punched him again. Nope. There was no silver lining.

 **Damon POV**

 _(1 month later)_

Stefan, Jeremy and I were back at the grave yard. It had been a month since Bonnie's supposed death. There was no way she was not dead. After she did the spell, seconds after Jeremy and I were in the land of the living Bonnie's body literally disappeared, as in into thin air. It was freaky. We had been sent to clean up the candles by Elena and Ric. Immediately after seeing Jeremy she turned it on and ended her little tantrum. She was still ignoring the fact that Caroline was missing, so maybe that was just on her back burner for now. She seemed different now. Colder, distant. She didn't want to cuddle by the fire like she had used to, or stay up till dawn writing in her journal, 'just wanting to finish this sentence'. Right now our only mortal danger was, well nothing, so her only current issues were Caroline and getting back into herself. Usually, the old Elena would have gone and killed herself for Caroline. Something was different, I just didn't know what, or how I could comfort her. I was lost, really. Anyways, whether Bonnie was alive somewhere or Elena was changing, we had candles, left behind from last month to clean up. We had been so worried about Elena and Jeremy that we didn't even think to clean up after ourselves. And mystic falls had almost no cemetery visitors, so no one really noticed. Plus Bonnie selected a spot in the cemetery that would be secretive, so none had cleaned them up. Sure we could have been badass vampires and left them but, why would we?

"Hey, look at this!" Stefan exclaimed, holding a candle which had a bottom that was practically hollow except for a little white paper sticking out of it. I ran towards him and pulled out the crumpled paper.

"Its Bonnie's handwriting!" I said. I began to read out loud.

"Hey, it's Bonnie,  
I guess if your reading this, it means I'm dead. Wow. I'm not even saying it and it sound weird. First things first, I knew I was going to die. I'm sorry Jer, but I couldn't accept you being, well, dead. It was too painful. But, there might be a solution. A few days before I resurrected Jeremy, I dreamed of grams. I don't know if it was a dream or not, but it felt so real. She told me not to be afraid, and that she had some…. Friends who would help me. If it really wasn't a dream, I charmed a notebook. Harry potter anyone? Well, two journals. Anywhere I am, we can communicate through these journals. I hid it in my room, Jeremy should know where. Until then, I guess Bonnie Bennet is MIA." I finished reading.

"Dammit!" I screamed, throwing the note down. Stefan put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me, while Jeremy looked about ready to fall apart.

"Damon let's not lose our head. Let's all just…. Take a few days and then regroup. We'll see clearer by then." Stefan said.

"See what clearer?" Came Jeremies soft reply. His fists were clenched.

"Jeremy…." Stefan started in a calm, hopefully compassionate voice, going to rest his hand on the Gilberts shoulder.

"No, Stefan! See what clearer?!" Jeremy shouted, tugging his arm away and shoving Stefan.

"There's no 'seeing clearer'! How hard is it to find a fucking journal and figure out how to get our friends back!? Caroline has been locked up with the Augustine's for a month and a half now, and we haven't done anything when we can easily get her back! So tell me. What is there to see clearer!? What, that we're too lazy to get our friends back?! That we would rather sit around the fire singing camp songs and cuddling on couches while our friends get tortured then bringing a new evil to mystic falls to rescue them!? What? Tell ME!" Jeremy shouted angrily. I felt anger radiating off of me. Not because of baby Gilbert talking like that, but because what he said was true. No one was there motivating us to do anything. And what he just said popped the bubble of nonexistent happiness I knew I was trying too hard to fool myself with.

"Jeremy, I know Caroline's there but we've been trying to get you and Elena back!" Stefan shouted.

"Well guess what? Elena and I have been back. For a month now. And in that time whenever Damon brings up Caroline everyone gets quiet and ignores the question. Why is that? Is it because we've been trying our hardest to save her? And now you're putting Bonnie off too so you and Damon can play footsie with my sister." Jeremy said running a hand over his face. Stefan and I were both silent now.

"God, she's my sister, you know? And I love her. And I would ever want to hurt her, but sometimes I wish she could choose one and stick with it. She barely even realizes that her friend is suffering because she's been too caught up in her own life. She doesn't even care! I'm sorry, but that's not the sister I remember." Jeremy said his face somber as he confessed this.

"I've felt it too. I admit, she's not the same, but she's changing. This is a rough patch. She just needs time and she'll be back." Stefan said.

"Will she?" Jeremy asked. I looked down guiltily absorbing this question sadly.

"I don't know man…. I am going after the journal. You two do whatever the hell you want." Jeremy said, before storming off to his car and driving away. Stefan and I drove home in silence next. Somehow I knew, I knew deep down. Elena Gilbert was never coming back. And this realization scared me.

 **Hey! So I have been MIA for a while, I know, but good news I have had this chapter done for weeks now I just needed to add a paragraph or two. Man. Those two paragraphs were giving me some SERIOUS writers block lol. But I have taken a break and I feel rejuvenated and ready to keep on writing. I have another chapter after this ready to post so you can expect that soon. I hate to give lame excuses for why I wasn't posting but we have had like all of our family visiting. No joke all of my like 5 siblings and a couple cousins aunts and uncles. Plus we've been traveling a lot between a few places and I just decided to stop putting this off and get it done. The next 3 or 4 chapters might be rocky but I promise to try to get back into the swing of things. That said, let me know what you think, and feel free to give me suggestions, because I like knowing what everyone thinks and if there are ships that you want, I might try to add them. Thank you so much for the positive review on last chapter it really helped this chapter come along.**


End file.
